Serviço de Proteção às Harpias
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?
1. Capitulo I - Não vou aceitar isso

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo I - Não vou aceitar isso.**

-Eu me recuso a aceitar isso. - Todos os funcionários que passavam na frente da porta do gerente do time das Harpias ouviram uma voz falar de forma firme e zangada.

Todos sabiam do temperamento explosivo da capitã das Harpias de Holyhead, Ginevra Molly Weasley, ou como ela era chamada Gina _"Flecha Escarlate"_ Weasley.

Não tinha sido a primeira briga naquela semana e todos sabiam que não seria a última. Desde que o novo proprietário ficou sabendo dos assédios e tentativas de sequestros de suas jogadoras, ele vinha tentando implementar um segurança para cada uma de suas jogadoras. Algumas pareciam felizes com o acordo em ter mais seguranças, mas algumas não aceitavam muito bem ter um homem as seguindo dia e noite.

Gina era a mais vocal dentre elas.

-Você tem que entender Srta Weasley... Até que este bando seja pego devemos contar com proteção dos aurores. - o homem de meia idade aponta para os pergaminhos manchados de sangue e com letras cortadas do profeta dizendo que suas garotas serviriam de "entretenimento" para outro tipo de liga que não envolvia Quadribol.

Gina encarou as cartas com profundo ódio, ela tinha se destacado quando nem mal tinha saído de Hogwarts e tinha conseguido uma vaga no time das Harpias. Em seu terceiro ano ela tinha recebido a capitania da jogadora que ela idolatrava, Gwenog Jones.

Mas agora no seu primeiro ano como capitã, as cartas começaram a surgir. No começo ela ignorou como todas as cartas de assedio que as Harpias recebiam todos os dias, mas depois da quinta tentativa de sequestro que foi frustrada pelos seus irmãos gêmeos. Que por uma obra do destino se encontraram com suas esposas no mesmo restaurante que ela estava e que tinha sido atordoada dentro do banheiro feminino. O proprietário decidiu que todas as jogadoras teriam escoltas vinte e quatro horas.

-Eu posso me cuidar muito bem sozinha. - ela fala entre dentes ao que o homem suspira pesadamente.

-Isso não esta mais em debate Srta Weasley... Ou você aceita uma escolta ou terei que lhe cortar do time. - Gina poderia ver que o homem tinha um olhar de profundo medo quando disse isso. Ela era uma das estrelas das Harpias, não apenas por ser eleita uma das jogadoras mais sexys pela terceira vez, mas porque ela sozinha tinha marcado mais de vinte gols em uma partida contra o Orgulho.

Ela quase foi amaldiçoada pelo capitão Wood no final do jogo quando os torcedores pareciam rasgar as bandeiras do time.

Gina encarou o homem durante um bom tempo antes de suspirar derrotada e caminhar para o vestiário.

-Então princesa de fogo? Conseguiu se livrar? -Patricie Snowts, uma das artilheiras fala com um sorriso ao que Gina chuta o armário com as suas coisas.

-Da forma carinhosa que ela chutou o armário eu posso deduzir que não. - Elizabeth Zillins a goleira do time fala um tanto receosa ao ver a porta de metal do armário se entortar com o chute da artilheira.

-Você deveria saber que não seria tão fácil Gina... -Iris Lynius fala com um olhar tranquilizador para a ruiva que se senta em um banco e começa a respirar rapidamente.

-Não sei por que você esta reclamando - veio uma voz zombeteira do outro lado do vestiário ao que uma menina parecia segurar um espelho enquanto retocava o batom, era Francesca Avelon, a apanhadora do time - eu particularmente estou ansiosa pelo meu "guarda-costas" pessoal... Dependendo da pessoa ele pode guardar muito mais do que as minhas costas... - algumas meninas das Harpias deram uma risadinha ao que Gina torce o nariz.

As jogadoras das Harpias tinham uma fama entre os jogadores como "AS JOGADORAS" que brincavam com todos os tipos de homens e até mesmo mulheres por que elas poderiam. Sua mãe tinha sido contra sua carreira no Quadribol por causa dos inúmeros rumores envolvendo as jogadoras de quadribol em especial das Harpias de Holyhead.

Mas Gina tinha sido determinada e mostrou para sua mãe que ela viveria com seus ideais e que faria o seu nome significar mais do que uma jogadora fácil que qualquer homem levaria para a cama.

Algo que tinha começado desde Hogwarts e continou até agora.

Embora no primeiro ano Gina saia de todas as sessões completamente vermelha depois de ouvir as "aventuras" de algumas jogadoras. Ela foi se acostumando, embora muitas vezes, ela teve que imaginar se era verdade o que elas diziam já que ela teve apenas dois namorados e que não tinham avançado mais do que um amasso em um armário de vassouras.

Ela teve alguns flertes durante algumas celebrações de Quadribol, mas nada mais do que isso.

Algumas noites ela desejava ter uma vida mais social como suas companheiras de time, mas ao mesmo tempo ela jamais ousaria desapontar a sua mãe. Muito embora ela se casou diretamente de Hogwarts quando descobriu que estava gravida de seu irmão.

Ela ouvia o bate papo do vestiário com um suspiro, ela não tinha conseguido o que queria, teria que esperar o Sr Nelson designar os "guardiões" para cada menina e então ela poderia ir para casa onde ela se sentiria como uma prisioneira com um guarda particular.

Todas as correspondências estavam sendo desviadas para o escritório das Harpias e apenas comunicações privadas poderiam ser feitas o que fez com que a vida nada social de Gina se tornasse ainda mais inexistente.

Elas ouviram alguém bater na porta e todas rapidamente se vestem ao que uma cabeça entra e fala com um sorriso afetado.

-Estamos prontas meninas? - Era Lucas, o assistente do treinador, todos sabiam que o homem era abertamente homossexual e que o feitiço na porta não o afetaria, mas ainda era estranho um homem entrar no vestiário das Harpias. - Vocês tem que dar uma olha nos bofes que o Sr Nelson encontrou para vocês... - ele joga o braço em volta dos ombros de Gina e fala - Você ganhou um prêmio e tanto, Cachinhos de Fogo - Gina tenta esbofetear o homem que sai fazendo drama. - agora não vamos ser violentas garotas, cada um conseguiu um ótimo guardião... Eu espero que prendam logo os monstros que atormentam minhas Harpias para que elas possam voar livremente pelos céus - ele então abre a porta e as meninas saem em direção do salão de conferencia do time.

Gina caminhou de má vontade para o salão que tinha as fotos e retratos de todas as jogadoras mais famosas do time. Ela ainda sonhava que um dia seus sobrinhos veriam a sua foto naquele salão, mas agora mesmo tudo o que ela mais queria era aparatar ali mesmo para seu apartamento e jogar a cabeça dentro do maior pote de sorvete de chocolate com calda que ela poderia encontrar.

Sr Nelson sorri nervosamente e começa a explicar sobre as ameaças e sobre os seguranças que as meninas teriam dali em diante até que a crise fosse controlada, ela poderia ver Francesca analisando o homem a sua frente como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne e ela uma leoa faminta ao que a ruiva sentiu certo rubor surgir nas suas bochechas, era este tipo de comportamento que fazia as Harpias ter má fama no mundo bruxo.

-E como eles vão trabalhar para não interromperem o dia a dia de vocês, eles vão estar operando no mais absoluto sigilo... Eles podem revelar quem são ou não, isso fica a critério dos senhores - ele encara os aurores ao que alguns se aproximam e se apresentam para as garotas que pareciam felizes com a segurança, mas alguns apenas resmungavam alguma coisa e nada mais.

Gina se virou para encontrar o seu "segurança", mas ao que parecia ele não tinha chegado.

_Bela forma de começar a me proteger... E se eu tivesse um compromisso agora mesmo?_

Vendo o olhar de Gina o Sr Nelson se aproxima e fala suavemente.

-O seu guardião ouviu a nossa conversa e decidiu que ele manteria a discrição o máximo possível, ele estará vigiando você sem que você perceba... Ele é claro irá respeitar os limites de seu apartamento e você poderá o chamar sempre com um toque de varinha. - ele faz um aceno com a varinha ao que algumas fagulhas verdes saem da varinha.

-Então... Eu não vou ver ele? -Gina encarou o proprietário que mexia nervosamente na gravata.

-Bem... Digamos que... O seu caso foi especialmente formulado... Algumas das ameaças... Tivemos que pedir um dos melhores aurores do departamento... Claro que ele... Bem... Ele foi designado para o serviço e não pareceu muito feliz... Mas eu lhe asseguro que ele é um dos melhores... - de repente um vento passa rapidamente entre eles ao que o homem suspira - aqui esta o cartão dele - ele entrega o cartão para a ruiva que lê apenas uma frase.

_**Sombra ao seu serviço.**_

Ela encarou todo o salão, incrédula, quem tinha sido a pessoa que entregou o cartão para o Sr Nelson? Ela sentiu claramente alguém passar por ela, mas ela não viu ninguém.

Ela encarou o cartão por um longo tempo e logo ela percebe que era uma das únicas no salão das Harpias e aparata para seu apartamento, mas ela não pode deixar de ouvir um leve estalo aparecer bem na frente da sua porta e se virou para ver quem era, mas não havia ninguém.

_Maravilha, se eu não fiquei paranoica com Olho-tonto Moody na escola, agora o meu segurança vai me deixar com certeza._

-Você pode se mostrar? - ela fala rispidamente ao que ela encara todo o corredor de frente a sua porta - Eu realmente quero saber com quem estou trabalhando já que vou ter minha privacidade limitada mesmo... - de repente ela ouve o som de um tecido cortando o ar e uma figura aparece bem a sua frente, mas estranhamente ele tinha um capuz que impedia que ela visse seu rosto - Olá... - ela fala nervosamente, aquele tipo de olhar lembrava muito os comensais que ela batalhou em Hogwarts.

-Uma boa noite, Srta Weasley! Eu gostaria de me desculpar pela cautela, mas como você expressou o seu desejo para o Sr Nelson, eu irei manter a discrição e só irei aparecer quando você chamar - Gina poderia ver apenas dois olhos verdes esmeraldas naquele mar de escuridão.

-Você é o Sombra? - ela pergunta suavemente, mas de alguma forma ela não sabia como se sentir, aqueles olhos verdes pareciam a enfraquecer de alguma forma.

-Meu codinome designado pelo departamento dos aurores no primeiro ano... Venho usando em toda a minha carreira de auror... - Gina encarou diretamente o homem e fala.

-Qual o seu nome? Seu verdadeiro nome? - o homem parecia suspirar pesadamente e fala com uma voz tensa.

-Não creio que seja importante Srta Weasley... Você pode me chamar de Sombra que eu irei lhe atender prontamente... - Gina estava para falar alguma coisa quando o homem rapidamente saca a varinha e começa a criar proteções na sua porta e por dentro da casa - Eu sugiro que evite mandar corujas hoje ou fazer chamadas via flu... Eu estou isolando a casa agora para mais tarde poder proteger adequadamente - Gina sentiu que era o final da conversa e cabeceia e vai para o sofá onde ela agarrou um travesseiro e soltou um grito abafado.

Ela estava confinada em casa sem poder sair, tinha um auror paranoico na porta que não a deixaria fazer nada e ela tinha que esperar até amanhã para contar para sua cunhada Hermione, a loucura que tinha acontecido na sua vida.

A ruiva suspira pesadamente e chama um dos potes de sorvete de sua geladeira e liga a televisão que Hermione tinha adaptado para funcionar no seu apartamento, alguns dos aparelhos trouxas pareciam enfim ter descoberto seu caminho para o mundo bruxo e Gina agradecia a distração dos problemas agora.

Mas ela não poderia evitar lançar um olhar para a porta onde o homem estaria sentado de guarda.

Quem era ele? Por que se escondia tanto? Por que usar apenas codinome?

E o que mais incomodava a ruiva.

Por que aquele homem mexeu tanto com ela?

Ela clicou rapidamente os botões da televisão e quase sufoca quando ela aperta o canal de filmes para adultos, ela rapidamente muda para um filme de criança e suspira pesadamente.

Ela só esperava que o homem não tivesse ouvido o gemido alto do filme e pensado que era ela enlouquecendo dentro do apartamento.

**Homenagem:**

**Nova fics... Fics pequena... Mas que espero que você apreciem..rsrs**

**A primeira homenagem vai para uma amiga que fez niver dia 25... Minha doce Viic...**

**Muitas felicidades para você meu anjo..**

**Que todos os seus sonhos se realizem...**

**Saiba que mais um ano se passa e mais uma vez agradeço por ter uma pessoa tão especial na minha vida..**

**te amo linda..rsrs**

**Meus parabens..rs**


	2. Capitulo II - Eu tenho os meus direitos

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo II - Eu tenho os meus direitos.**

Fazia uma semana desde que a "segurança" das Harpias tinha começado e Gina já queria amaldiçoar alguém.

Ela não sabia o que era pior, todas as manhãs o "sombra" iria bater em sua porta dizendo que eles deveriam partir para o estádio das Harpias, então ele iria verificar todas as proteções do apartamento para então agarrar o braço da ruiva e aparatar para o estádio a deixando na porta do vestiário o que fez a ruiva explodir com ele no primeiro dia.

-O QUE, PELO NOME DE MERLIN, VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? - A ruiva berrou assim que eles surgem na frente do vestiário das Harpias.

-Apenas meu serviço Srta Weasley... Chegando mais cedo evitaremos algumas atenções indesejadas e poderemos garantir a segurança... - Gina encara a porta do vestiário e então entra rapidamente e bate a porta na cara do homem que se senta no lado de fora debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade.

Todo o santo dia ele faria a mesma coisa, algo que no começo a irritava, mas então ela percebeu algo que a intrigou.

Ele não poderia ter aparatado dentro do estádio.

Era impossível.

Gwenog Jones, a ex-capitã do time tinha explicado sobre o estádio quando ela foi passar a capitania para a ruiva. No começo Gina pensava que era mais uma história sobre o seu antigo lar, mas ouvir Gwenog falando com tanto carinho e amor do estádio fez a ruiva ouvir cada palavra da ex-companheira de time.

E uma das coisas que ela explicou eram as proteções poderosas que tinham sido seladas no estádio.

-Muitos torcedores... Tentaram invadir os vestiários das Harpias durante anos... Alguns chegaram bem longe de conseguir... Mas então uma das bruxas que era especialista em proteções e uma de nossas maiores fãs, veio até o estádio e teceu durante dois dias proteções poderosas que não poderiam ser quebradas nem violadas... Por isso que nenhum homem pode entrar pela nossa porta ou aparatar dentro do estádio... Imagina se algum engraçadinho aparata e aparece bem no nosso vestiário? - Gwenog corava ao que a ruiva também cora ao imaginar a cena.

Mas então como Sombra conseguia aquilo? Como ele atravessava proteções lendárias todos os dias e a deixava na porta do vestiário assim?

Ela tentou o questionar uma ou duas vezes, mas ele não lhe dizia muito apenas dava de ombros e dizia ser um truque que ele aprendeu na guerra.

Este era um ponto que ela não compreendia.

Ela sabia da guerra, muitos poderiam não ter dado tanta atenção, mas ela sabia que uma guerra acontecia enquanto ela estava na escola. Sabia que sua família lutava contra os comensais da morte e você-sabe-quem, mas estranhamente a guerra chegou ao fim sem muito alarde e apenas a paz prevaleceu sem ter acontecido nada de drástico. Apenas no seu sexto ano quando alguns comensais da morte invadiram a escola e ela ouviu rumores sobre o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem ter aparecido, mas ninguém poderia ter confirmado nada, tudo aconteceu rapidamente e os invasores foram expulsos da escola, presos e alguns incapacitados permanentemente.

Ela tinha deduzido que Sombra esteve na guerra, mas era impossível, na ficha que ela tinha recebido de Lucas, pegou alguns detalhes sobre o seu guardião, ela não sabia seu nome, nem de onde ele vinha, mas a idade lhe chamou a atenção.

Ele tinha a idade do seu irmão Rony.

Era impossível Sombra estar na guerra quando deveria de estar na escola com eles, mas o homem agia com um instinto de alguém que viveu várias batalhas.

Ela não sabia o que pensar do seu "guardião", ela tinha enviado uma coruja para Hermione e Rony que estavam em sua lua de mel no Caribe e não voltariam por pelo menos duas semanas, ela queria saber se Rony conhecia alguém no departamento dos aurores que conhecia o tal Sombra.

Ela entrou no vestiário e suspirou pesadamente ao ouvir os risinhos e a conversa acelerada das garotas, ela tentava bloquear a maioria das conversas, mas alguns pareciam ter brocas e conseguiam invadir a sua mente.

-Então... Ontem à noite o meu guardião mostrou que sabe... Guardar bem... As coisas se vocês me entendem... -Ela ouviu Francesca falar com um sorriso sedutor ao que as meninas deram risada ou pediam mais detalhes, a garota não tinha trava na língua e quase todas as semanas ela tinha alguma coisa a falar de seus parceiros de aventuras noturnas como ela chamava.

O pobre auror nem sabia a cilada que tinha caído.

-Vamos rápido... Temos que treinar - Gina fala com um tom autoritário ao que as meninas correm para se vestir, mas Francesca fala com um sorriso.

-E você capitã? Não tem nada para nos contar? - todas se viraram para a ruiva que estreita os olhos.

-Sobre o que você esta falando Avelon... Estamos atrasadas para o nosso treino... - Mas a apanhadora ainda continuava sentada e fala com um sorriso.

-Se passou uma semana... Não aconteceu nada entre você e seu... Guardião...? Por que até a pequena Emily tem um conto para a gente... - ela se vira para uma batedora que deixa cair o bastão e fica rubra de vergonha.

-Emily? - Pergunta a sua companheira batedora ao que a menina cora ainda mais pesadamente.

-Não foi... Bem... Não... Apenas... Um beijo... - ela gagueja ao que as meninas soltam gritinhos e começam a exigir mais detalhes ao que Gina sente algo cair em seu peito e ela nota o apito prateado e então sopra fortemente fazendo todas pararem ao mesmo tempo.

-Podemos conversar depois... Agora mesmo eu quero um aquecimento de meia hora... E se vocês continuarem com este papinho vou acrescentar mais dez minutos por palavras... - As garotas rapidamente correm para se vestir e saem apressadas para o campo, Francesca saia como uma rainha e não se importava que chegaria tarde ao treino, Gina encara o apito e suspira para a figura invisível ao lado da porta - Obrigada pela força - mas a figura não lhe respondeu, ela não sabia se ele apenas manteve a discrição ou se ela simplesmente estava falando com o ar.

O treino foi pesado e até mesmo Francesca reclamou sobre a tirania de Gina, mas ela lembrava as jogadoras que o próximo jogo seria contra os Falcões de Falmouth e que eles tinham contratado dois novos batedores e um apanhador que diziam ser bem violentos nos jogos.

-Acho que eu ouvi sobre eles... Eles não estavam no mesmo ano que seu irmão Gina? -a ruiva encara o jornal que uma das artilheiras tinha levado para o estádio e a ruiva viu na foto preto e branco os dois homens enormes e uma figura no centro que enviou um calafrio na sua espinha.

Crabbe, Goyle e Nott.

Eles tinham sido os piores jogadores de todos os tempos de Hogwarts, eles não apenas eram ruins como eles gostavam de causar dor nos jogadores adversários. Ela se lembra com um horror quando eles quase quebraram a cabeça de Rony em uma partida e ela esperava que eles tivessem sido banidos dos jogos para sempre, mas ao que parecia ela não tinha tanta sorte.

-Não importa se eles parecem ogros, embora eles podem ter quase o mesmo QI... Mas temos que mostrar que somos Harpias e podem enfrentar qualquer ogro que eles podem ensinar a ficar em uma vassoura e tentar bater a gente para fora de nossas vassouras - as meninas soltam um grito forte e voltam a treinar pesadamente.

No final do treino Gina tinha um sorriso nos lábios, os Falcões podem ter contratado três brutamontes para jogar, mas elas estariam preparadas para mostrar que Quadribol não era apenas força, era questão de talento.

Ela ouviu as meninas falando rapidamente sobre se encontrarem para uma bebida no Três Vassouras. Ela poderia sentir o estomago rosnando com saudade da comida de Rosmerta e da cerveja amanteigada que era servida no bar, fazia algum tempo que ela tinha saído para se socializar, talvez ela pudesse sair um pouco para se divertir?

Mas ela nem tinha terminado de pensar sobre pedir para ir com as meninas quando ela sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e eles surgiram no meio da sala dela.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - a ruiva berrou para a figura invisível a sua frente.

- O treino tinha terminado e eu pensei que você gostaria de chegar em casa o mais rápido possível... - Gina sentiu o sangue ferver e ela rapidamente pega a capa do homem e joga contra a parede.

-ESCUTA AQUI E ESCUTE BEM... EU TENHO MEUS DIREITOS, TÁ LEGAL? EU NÃO TAVA PENSANDO EM VOLTAR PARA CASA, EU TAVA PENSANDO QUE TALVEZ EU MERECESSE SAIR UM POUCO PARA ME DIVERTIR... SABE O QUE É ISSO? IR COM OS AMIGOS TOMAR UMA CERVEIJA AMANTEIGADA. PODER COMER ALGO, RIR COM OUTRAS PESSOAS... EU NÃO GOSTO DE FICAR ENFURNADA DENTRO DA MINHA CASA O TEMPO TODO SABIA? - A figura no começo pareceu surpreso, mas então fala com uma voz fria.

-Segundo o relatório que recebi você não gosta de "socializar" com as suas companheiras de time... Você prefere mais se encontrar com seus irmãos e cunhadas para um encontro social, mas apenas isso... Algumas reuniões familiares acontecem, mas elas parecem ser mensais e por isso deduzi que você iria querer voltar para sua casa - a ruiva sentiu o rosto queimar e fala com uma voz venenosa.

-Eu não sou um maldito robô... Eu não posso ser ajustado por um relatório de trinta linhas que você leu de alguém... Eu tenho minhas vontades e direitos e você não está aqui para me tirar isso... Você esta aqui para me proteger e SÓ isso... - a figura pareceu encarar Gina durante um longo tempo antes de suspirar e fala com um tom calmo.

-Eu me desculpo pela ação imprudente Srta Weasley, eu não estava querendo supor que você não tinha suas vontades, apenas pensei... Nada... Eu irei estar do lado de fora e irei lhe acompanhar como eu deveria - ele chama a capa de invisibilidade sem usar a varinha e vai para fora do apartamento ao que a ruiva pega um travesseiro e solta um grito e então joga outro onde o homem tinha saído.

-Como alguém pode ser tão... Tão... - a ruiva não sabia que palavra usar, muito embora, algumas surgiram em sua mente que fariam sua mãe lhe colocar de castigo, mesmo se ela não morasse mais na casa de Molly Weasley fazia três anos.

Ela encarou a porta com uma carranca. Ela queria sair, ela não queria ficar presa dentro de casa hoje. Ela poderia simplesmente aparecer no Três Vassouras e dizer que foi se vestir melhor? Ela vai até seu quarto que faria sua mãe gritar com a sua negligência, havia roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos, algumas roupas intimas penduradas em alguns móveis e algumas penas no chão que tinha vindo de sua coruja, Elektro, quando ele bateu na lâmpada do teto.

Ela cava por suas roupas e encontra um jeans apresentável que envolvia completamente suas pernas e cintura e uma camiseta verde das Harpias verde escuro com uma blusa por cima, ela se encara no espelho e suspira. Ela não era muito feminina, mas não importa se ela usasse trapos, alguns ainda votariam nela como a jogadora mais sexy do esporte.

Ela ainda achava que Fred e Jorge tinham algo a ver com isso.

Ela sai pela porta e murmura sobre ir ao Três Vassouras ao que por um breve momento ela considerou dar uma pista falsa para ele e dizer que iria para o Caldeirão Furado, mas ela sabia que não poderia fazer isso, ele estava ali para sua segurança.

Eles surgem no lado de fora da taverna ao que a festa parecia correr solta lá dentro. Ela ouviu a figura atravessar todo o salão e se estabelecer em algum canto ao que Elizabeth parecia gritar ao ver a ruiva ali.

-CAPITÃ! ENFIM SAIU DO SEU NINHO E VEIO VOAR CONOSCO? - O movimento na taverna foi grande, muitas pessoas foram falar com a ruiva e pedir autógrafos em vários papeis que conseguiram achar em seus bolsos. Um deles até mesmo pegou a conta de Madame Rosmerta para oferecer para a ruiva assinar. Gina sentia certo incomodo, mas ao mesmo tempo uma alegria de estar ali, ela tinha quebrado a rotina e estava fazendo algo de diferente como Hermione mandou antes de partir para sua lua de mel.

-Você não vai conseguir nada ficando presa dentro de casa... Você precisa sair mais e conhecer mais pessoas... - no começo ela tinha saído com Neville e Luna e alguns outros amigos, mas logo eles pareciam criar um clima e ela resolveu se afastar.

Mas agora ela ria e se divertia com os amigos, ela as ouvia falando besteiras enquanto Francesca apresentava seu "guardião" para as meninas que apenas davam risinhos sobre o garoto tímido.

Gina se sentia confortável naquele ambiente, ela estava aproveitando o máximo e então alguém sugeriu deixar as coisas mais interessantes e bebidas mais fortes começaram a surgir na mesa, ela no começo vacilou, mas ao ver as meninas lhe encarando, ela resolveu aceitar o desafio.

As coisas pareciam sair do controle rapidamente, alguns homens começaram a aproveitar o estado de embriaguez das meninas e começaram a avançar ao que os guardiões foram rapidamente tentando quebrar a situação, mas os homens estavam bêbados e não queriam ouvir a razão.

Gina não sabia o que aconteceu, em um momento ela estava rindo quando Emily tomou um gole de uma bebida que a fez soltar fumaças pelas orelhas, mas então alguém envolveu a sua cintura com um braço forte e começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas o homem tinha um aperto forte e então do nada o homem voou por todo o bar e um raio parecia explodir no meio do salão calando a todos.

-Creio que vocês estejam se excedendo cavalheiros... Agora sumam daqui antes que eu faça algo mais drástico... - Um dos homens se levanta e fala com uma voz forte.

-Quem você pensa que é? Vou chamar os aurores para lhe prender... - Mas então uma espada aparece e fica a milímetros do pescoço do homem e Sombra fala com uma voz fria.

-Eu sou um auror e se vocês não quiserem passar um bom tempo presos por desacato, embriaguez, tentativa de agressão e abuso, eu sugiro que sumam da minha frente antes que eu termine de contar até dez... sete... oito... - rapidamente os homens se levantam e saem correndo do bar, as garotas estavam assustadas e ao mesmo tempo encaravam o homem com os olhos largos. Sombra se aproxima de Gina que ainda estava em choque e fala com uma voz suave. - permissão para lhe acompanhar para sua casa Srta Weasley. - no começo ela pensou que fosse uma piada, mas ao ver o olhar do homem ela apenas cabeceia, ele segura suavemente a mão dela e ambos somem com um fraco estalo.

Gina não se lembra do como ela acordou na sua cama com seu pijama favorito ou o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, ela tinha alguns flashes, mas ela não se lembrava completamente, mas ela rapidamente percebe que estava em apuros quando foi fazer um café na cozinha e deu de cara com os gêmeos e Gui.

-Merda... - foi a primeira coisa que saiu de seus lábios quando viu o profeta na mão de Gui.

_**Escândalo das Harpias no Três Vassouras.**_

E na primeira página estava ela sendo agarrada por um homem que voa para fora da foto e Sombra encarando a câmera com os olhos frios.

-Ainda bem que interceptamos o jornal antes que a nossa mãe visse não? - Fred pergunta enquanto Jorge colocava a irmã na cadeira e Gui começava a fazer o café.

-Sua carreira como capitã ia ter um fim... Bem prematuro... - Gina ainda escondia os olhos da claridade ao que os gêmeos sorriem, não era muitas vezes que eles pegavam Gina de ressaca.

-Eu amo vocês eu realmente amo... Mas falem mais baixo, por favor... - Nisso um frasco surge na frente da mesa fazendo os gêmeos pularem para longe e Gui apontar a varinha para o ar - E o meu guarda-costas Gui... Ele... Esta cuidando de mim... - Gina toma um gole do frasco e suspira com um sorriso, ela amava cura para ressaca e aquela era a melhor que ela tinha provado. Gui se manteve em silêncio ao que Fred e Jorge pareciam ainda assustados de alguém invisível estar rondando eles.

-Parece que ele fez um bom trabalho na noite passada... - o ruivo mais velho apontou para o jornal onde o homem voava a cada minuto - Papai ficou uma fera e lançou um processo contra o Sr Endonius que tentou... Tirar vantagem de você... Mas misteriosamente sumiu na noite passada e foi encontrado fortemente amaldiçoado na porta de St Mungus e murmurava algo sobre ele respeitar as mulheres de agora em diante... - Gui lançou um olhar para o vazio tentando encarar a figura invisível.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Me lembro de bebidas começaram a surgir e então o caos... - Fred e Jorge encaram a irmã e então falam.

-Aqueles drinks não foram feitos no Três Vassouras maninha. - Gina encara os irmãos ao que Fred fala.

-Conversamos com Rosmerta... Ela não vende algumas bebidas em seu bar... Ela diz que causaria mais dano do que lucro... Quando lemos que foi listado que uma dar suas companheiras soltou fumaça pelas orelhas, percebemos que não poderia ser uma bebida do Três Vassouras - Jorge cabeceia e fala.

-Fomos conversar com a Rosie... E ela falou que apenas cerveja amanteigada foi enviada para a sua mesa... Apenas uísque de fogo foi dado para o acompanhante da apanhadora Italiana de vocês... -Fred treme a cabeça e fala.

-Foi uma sorte terem intervindo... A bebida que sua amiga Emily tomou era um poderoso afrodisíaco que faria as pessoas fazerem loucuras, não importa onde estava, se a equipe não tivesse mandado todas para casa agora mesmo não saberíamos onde vocês estariam... - Gina ficou chocada ao perceber que quase tinha caído nos planos dos sequestradores, ela tinha se sentido segura e arrogante sobre ser poderosa, mas ela quase foi sequestrada e obrigada a...

Nisso os irmãos suspiram ao que a ruiva corre para o banheiro e vomita tudo o que tinha no estômago, Gui ainda encarava o ar onde ele supôs que estivesse o homem que salvou sua irmã e fala com uma voz franca.

-Muito obrigado por estar lá para a nossa irmã... - No começo ele pensou que o homem já tinha saído, mas ele ouviu uma voz falar da porta antes de sair.

-Apenas fazendo meu serviço - e então a porta se fecha.

**Homenagem:**  
**Este capitulo vai para sete meninas que eu venho conhecendo a algum tempo... Elas se tornaram minhas piquetuxinhas que eu amo por demais...**

**Dani, Allie, Juh, Letz, Anne, Liv e Lah...**

**Faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos... Mas cada dia eu conheço um pouco mais de vocês...**

**E cada dia mais eu guardo vocês em meu coração como grandes amigas que espero que seja pela vida toda...**

**adoro vocês meus anjinhos...rs**


	3. Capitulo III - A verdade sobre o Sombra

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo III - A verdade sobre o Sombra.**

Gina passou os próximos dias seguindo uma rotina simples, ela acordaria e iria para o estádio com Sombra, iria treinar fortemente com as meninas que pareciam estar com a mesma determinação que ela e voltaria para casa rapidamente, ela ainda saia para ir ao beco diagonal, no mundo trouxa, mas quase sempre ela voltava para casa rapidamente.

Depois de descobrir o que quase aconteceu no Três Vassouras, ela criou certo pânico em estar fora de casa e parecia apenas respirar aliviada quando ouvia Sombra murmurar os feitiços de proteção na porta antes de sair para dormir no corredor.

Muitas vezes ela considerou deixar o homem dormir dentro de seu apartamento, mas ele parecia meio tenso quando ela sugeriu isso e disse preferir ficar do lado de fora.

Ela apenas deu de ombro e seguiu a sua rotina.

Mas depois de uma semana e meia, ela tinha começado a ficar inquieta de novo. Embora ela gostasse de se isolar em seu apartamento, ela queria estar com as pessoas, poder interagir, falar, ou simplesmente estar fora de casa.

Mas sempre que ela se lembrava do que aconteceu na taverna, ela engolia a sua impaciência e assistia qualquer coisa na televisão.

Sombra parecia notar a inquietação da garota e um dia ele simplesmente sumiu deixando a menina em um estado de pânico, mas meia hora depois ele tinha voltado ao que a ruiva se agarra a ele fortemente.

-ONDE VOCÊ FOI? - Sombra encarou a garota que cora fortemente e fala mais suave - desculpe... - o homem suspira pesadamente e oferece dois frascos para ela.

-Tome - ela encarou os frascos com certo receio, mas vendo os olhos verdes a tranquilizar, ela resolve tomar.

O primeiro era uma cor clara que ela não poderia dizer certamente. Mas assim que ela tomou, ela sentiu uma paz e tranquilidade que ela não sentiu desde o dia do ocorrido, ela encarou o frasco com maravilha ao que o homem sorri.

-Esta poção é usada em algumas vítimas em eventos pós-traumáticos, não elimina a memória, mas ajuda o bebedor a compreender a situação e aceitar. Ainda pode sentir certo receio, mas pode trabalhar isso para fora com a ajuda da família e dos amigos. - ele então oferece o outro frasco - este irá lhe ajudar a ter um pouco mais de paz - a ruiva toma suavemente e sente um gosto doce percorrer a sua garganta, ela estava para perguntar do que era a poção quando ela viu uma mecha de seu cabelo passar por entre seus olhos.

Mas não era mais vermelho vibrante.

Era um castanho escuro quase preto.

Ela correu para o espelho e viu uma menina completamente diferente na sua frente, ela tinha crescido alguns centímetros, seu cabelo era um marrom escuro e seus olhos eram pretos, suas curvas que lhe tornavam famosa no mundo do quadribol deram lugar a curvas mais simples e lhe dando um ar de garota normal.

-Poção do metamorfomago... Foi desenvolvido por uma amiga que queria ajudar o departamento... Claro que ela não está mais na ativa... Mas ela ainda contribui em pesquisas de técnicas avançadas... Eu nem quero saber o preço que eu irei pagar quando ela descobrir que um... Foi requisitado... - agora a morena encarou o homem que deu de ombros - você precisa aprender a viver novamente, não vai acontecer enquanto estiver aqui dentro... -ele oferece outro frasco com uma poção vermelha - esta poção vai fazer você voltar a sua aparência normal... Então você não precisa temer que a poção passe o efeito... - ele suspira e então retira outro frasco e toma. Por um breve momento Gina se perguntava o que tinha acontecido, quando de repente os olhos verdes deram lugar a olhos azuis e então o homem retira o capuz.

Não era ninguém que Gina reconhecia, embora ele estivesse disfarçado, ele ainda tinha uma presença que a tranquilizava completamente, com cabelos castanhos claros que eram repartidos no meio e alisados que caiam quase em seus olhos, seu corpo aumentou um pouco, mas nada que fazia muita diferença, mas ele ainda mantinha o ar sereno e calmo de sempre. Ele oferece levar a garota para qualquer lugar ao que no mesmo instante um comercial de um parque de diversões aparece na televisão - Parece que temos um encontro com uma máquina de algodão doce... - ela eleva uma sobrancelha para a voz humorista do homem, ela estava tão acostumada com a voz seria e autoritária que o ouvir brincando a chocou por um momento, mas ela rapidamente se apronta e ambos saem para o parque.

Gina se sentia livre, ela nunca teve este tipo de liberdade antes. Sempre foi reconhecida pelo seu cabelo vermelho Weasley e sobre usar roupas de segunda mão na escola. Quando ela se tornou uma jogadora das Harpias, ela rapidamente se tornou famosa pela sua beleza exótica e seu talento para o jogo. Isso de certa forma a prendia e ela não poderia ir para os lugares como antigamente, as pessoas estavam sempre olhando para ela e tentando ganhar a sua atenção, ela até mesmo recebeu cartas de seus ex-namorados pedindo segundas chances. Embora ela soubesse que não daria certo, Michael era um machista que tentava a fazer abandonar o seu esporte amado, e Dino era infantil demais, ele não aceitava que a ruiva colocasse limites no seu relacionamento e ia reclamar no bar dos Finnigans sobre a namorada fria que ele tinha.

Mas naquele parque, com aquele disfarce de garota comum. Ela poderia rir e se divertir, ela encarava Sombra que tinha o mesmo sorriso. Não lembrava em nada o homem rígido e poderoso que ela conhecia, ali agora ele era simplesmente um homem feliz que estava se divertindo em um dia comum.

Eles estavam se apoiando um no outro depois de saírem da montanha russa ao que Gina ainda ria do olhar assustado do garoto que tentou lhe impressionar indo na frente e quase passando mal por não aguentar a velocidade, Sombra tinha um sorriso ao seu lado e parecia se divertir contando o como Gringotes era mais veloz.

-Você não sabe como eu estava precisando disso... Obrigada Sombra - a ruiva fala ao que o homem se senta ao seu lado.

-Eu posso ter uma ideia de como você precisava disso... Afinal... Este é meu trabalho... - No mesmo instante o sorriso some dos lábios da ruiva e ela cora furiosamente.

-Me desculpe... - Sombra fica com um olhar surpreso ao que a ruiva fala - Eu... Eu não queria um segurança na minha cola o tempo todo... Achava que você atrapalharia a minha vida... Eu fiquei me dizendo que você seria um chato que só causaria problemas... Mas olhe agora... Você me salvou de pessoas más... Você cuida de mim e esta aqui agora... Quando poderia estar com sua família e amigos... Eu... - Sombra suspira pesadamente e se inclina no banco e encara o céu por um momento antes de falar.

-Eu não acho este dever algo ruim... Quer dizer... Não estive feliz no começo... Eu fui treinado para caçar bruxos das trevas, não para ser segurança de pessoas... Eu... Eu estive na guerra contra Voldemort... -a garota recua ao que o homem manda um sorriso calmo para ela - me desculpe... Às vezes esqueço que as pessoas tem o medo do nome dele... Mas eu estive enfrentando ele há anos... Então para mim é um nome comum... Embora não seja o nome dele - Gina se mantinha calada, ela enfim tinha algumas respostas sobre o garoto, ela sabia que Voldemort não era o nome verdadeiro do lorde das trevas, ela tinha o conhecido no primeiro ano na forma de seu diário de Tom Riddle, mas que estranhamente tinha desaparecido da sua mesa de cabeceira.

Ela se lembra de que um dos seus pesadelos, que Tom usava sua varinha para escrever seu nome no ar e então rodopiar as letras no ar formando as palavras: "Eis Lorde Voldemort".

Ela estremecia sempre ao pensar no que ele a obrigaria a fazer.

Mas então ela volta sua atenção para o garoto que suspira.

-Eu comecei a treinar com dez anos... Nunca fui para Hogwarts... Embora eu quisesse... Aprendi magia com os melhores do mundo... - ele parecia sorrir ao se lembrar do passado - Meu padrinho é mais paranoico que Olho-Tonto Moody e eu tinha que aprender pelo menos um feitiço de defesa por hora quando criança... Eu fui amado e tive uma boa infância... Mas eu era sozinho às vezes - ele encara a ruiva que estremece ao imaginar uma casa enorme e com apenas algumas pessoas nela.

-Por que você teve que lutar na guerra? Você era uma criança... Não deveria ter deixado isso com os adultos? -Sombra suspira e encara o chão.

-Não... Eu... Digamos que eu não poderia ficar de fora nem que quisesse... - ele parecia amargurado ao que a ruiva toca seu ombro, no começo ela o sentiu ficar tenso, mas então ele parecia se acalmar e fala com uma voz tranquila - Eu sabia que não teria paz enquanto esta loucura não acabasse... No começo me treinavam e me deixavam protegido em casa, mas quando eu resolvi mostrar que eu não era indefeso eu cometi alguns erros e quase morri, mas provei que eu era bom o bastante para "jogos de adultos" e entrei de cabeça na guerra - ele fecha os olhos e Gina se surpreende com a dor que estava escondido naqueles olhos verdes...

Olhos verdes?

Gina encara os olhos do homem, não eram mais azuis celestes da poção, mas olhos verdes esmeraldas que ela via pelo capuz.

Mas não era apenas isso, o cabelo que era liso e caia suavemente parecia se tornar indomável e escuro como a noite, seu corpo parecia se ajustar e seu rosto parecia criar traços mais másculos, mas o que chamou a atenção da garota foi a cicatriz.

A pequena Cicatriz na testa do menino.

Uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

Ela estava chocada com a transformação do garoto, ele mesmo disse que a poção não iria terminar enquanto ele não tomasse a outra poção, o homem parecia se tocar que algo estava errado e retira um espelho rapidamente do bolso e solta um palavrão que Gina nunca tinha ouvido.

O moreno parecia encarar a garota com um sorriso um tanto vacilante e fala com uma voz suave.

-Acho que meu segredo foi revelado não? - a ruiva ainda não sabia o que dizer, ela tinha pensado um pouco sobre a história do homem, ele não tinha sido criado pelos pais, seu padrinho foi a figura de autoridade, ele foi treinado desde cedo e nunca foi para Hogwarts, por que ela não tinha juntado as peças e descoberto a identidade dele antes?

Mas ela sabia o porquê, Harry Potter era uma lenda urbana.

Depois que Voldemort perdeu seus poderes no dia das bruxas de 1981, todos falavam sobre Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas então o menino simplesmente sumiu, não havia pistas sobre seu paradeiro, muitos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, até mesmo Dumbledore foi questionado pelo ministério.

Mas então com o tempo passando e nada de seu salvador, Harry Potter foi se tornando uma lenda, afinal como um garoto poderia sobreviver a uma maldição mortal? Com o tempo ele se tornou apenas um herói de contos de fadas que salvava princesas como Gina se imaginava quando criança.

Mas agora ali estava ele.

Harry Potter, não uma lenda urbana que não existia, não um herói de conto de fadas, mas o seu segurança que lhe deu o melhor dia de sua vida e paz para o seu coração abalado.

Ela não sabia por quanto tempo ficou lhe encarando com os olhos largos, mas ela rapidamente fecha a boca e fala em um sussurro.

-É... É mesmo você? -o moreno suspira e cabeceia ao que a menina fica sem entender, mil perguntas voavam pela sua mente sobre ele, mas a primeira que saiu foi algo tão sem noção que fez o moreno rir - Por que você voltou ao normal? Eu também vou...? -o moreno solta uma risada e fala.

-Não... A poção funciona perfeitamente... Eu que sou um bruxo... Fora dos padrões do aceitável da normalidade... - Ele dá de ombros ao que mais perguntas surgem em sua mente, mas ele rapidamente levanta uma mão e fala - Precisamos ir... - ela estava para perguntar o que aconteceu quando uma explosão parecia sacudir completamente o parque, pessoas começam a correr e o pânico parecia surgir de forma intensa - Merlin de novo não... - ele retira um aparelho de dentro do bolso e disca rapidamente - Emergência no parque... Emergência nível 5... Eu preciso de reforços. Urgente... - ele encara Gina e sem deixar a ruiva falar nada, ele segura seu braço e aparata deixando ela dentro de casa - eu vou voltar... Eu prometo... Mas enquanto isso... Irei lacrar a casa... Por favor... Não saia... - a ruiva apenas cabeceou ao que ele começa a lançar feitiços poderosos por todo o apartamento e então com um estalo poderoso ele some.

A ruiva encarou o apartamento que parecia brilhar com o poder mágico do homem e suspira.

Parecia que ela tinha mais perguntas do que respostas até que o moreno volte.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma amiga que eu conheci há algum tempo... No começo ela tinha receio de mim... ela me chama de bruxo e vidente... Mas nossa amizade é bem forte e eu adoro muito ela..rs**

**Cada dia mais eu venho conhecendo ela e cada dia eu fico feliz por ter conhecido ela...**

**Minha doce amiga Luiza... (não aquela que foi para o Canadá... Embora acho que ela queria ir...)**  
**Adorei te conhecer linda... E espero que nossa amizade continue sempre forte..rsrs**


	4. Capitulo IV - Departamento de aurores, d

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo IV - Departamento de aurores, divisão: Marotos.**

O tempo parecia se arrastar enquanto Gina esperava pelo retorno de Sombra, ou melhor, Harry Potter.

Ela ainda não acreditava que o seu segurança era o lendário herói que tinha enfrentado Tom durante anos. Ela pensava que era algum auror normal que tinha recebido um castigo para bancar a babá dela e de suas companheiras de time.

Mas ali estava ele, cuidando dela todos os dias e a protegendo de todos os maus, ele até mesmo trouxe poções de uso exclusivo para que ela pudesse ter paz na sua mente novamente.

Mente que agora estava pensando em todas as histórias que tinha ouvido sobre o "Menino-que-Sobreviveu". Ela sabia o básico, rumores que ele tinha sobrevivido à maldição mortal com apenas uma cicatriz em forma de raio, então a história ficou nebulosa onde ele simplesmente sumiu. Alguns rumores surgiam sobre ele batalhar as trevas, nada concreto e ele nunca tinha sido entrevistado, fazendo com que os rumores dele ser uma lenda urbana se concretizarem.

A garota sente o rubor ao se lembrar de quando criança ela brincava de casamento com Harry Potter que tinha a salvo de dragões ferozes que Carlinhos cuidava.

Mas então do nada um fraco estalo é ouvido fora da porta e ela corre rapidamente, mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta ela para e espera ao que ela suspira aliviada ao ouvir a voz dele quebrando algumas das proteções e a maçaneta se abrir.

Os olhos verdes cativantes lhe encaravam novamente pelo capuz que induzia a escuridão. Ela no começo sentiu um pouco de tristeza por ele voltar a usar o capuz, mas ela compreendia que ele tinha que manter a sua identidade em segredo.

-Espero não ter lhe preocupado Srta Weasley... Conseguimos pegar alguns dos baderneiros que causaram a explosão no parque... Mas alguns foram espertos o bastante para fugir no meio da confusão - ele suspira pesadamente e se senta no chão parecendo esgotado.

-Por que você não se senta no sofá? Eu... Eu vou fazer um chá e algo para comer - e antes mesmo que ele pudesse abrir a boca, ela tinha corrido para a cozinha. Ela não sabia o que fazer, em um momento, vendo aqueles olhos verdes, ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçar ele e lhe falar que ficaria tudo bem, ela precisava se distrair e sua mãe sempre lhe disse que preparar uma boa refeição iria lhe distrair dos pensamentos.

No começo era apenas um chá com alguns sanduiches, mas ela apenas percebeu que estava fazendo massa de torta quando o ouviu suspirar na parede da cozinha.

-Desculpe... Minha mãe sempre me falou que quando muita coisa se passa na sua cabeça... Cozinhar é a melhor solução... Você não precisa pensar para cozinhar, ainda mais quando foi ensinado por Molly Weasley... - ela solta uma risada nervosa e começa a dar os toques finais na torta ao que Sombra fala suavemente.

-Você tem algo a me perguntar? - No começo a ruiva parou completamente, o que perguntar para ele? O que ela deveria tentar descobrir? Ele era o maior mistério de todos os tempos. Se Hermione estivesse ali, ela teria o amarrado em uma cadeira e jogado um vidro inteiro de Veritaserum na garganta dele, mas ela sentia algo que lhe impedia de sair disparando perguntas para ele.

Então ela fez a única pergunta que poderia pensar.

-Por que você sumiu? - o moreno retira o capuz e passa a mão pelo cabelo desarrumado, ele encarou a parede distante com um olhar profundo que fez Gina repensar sobre a pergunta pessoal, mas então ele responde suavemente.

-Você sabe das minhas histórias de lutas contra Voldemort? - ela estremece, mas cabeceia.

-Alguns rumores... - ela fala suavemente ao que ele suspira.

-Alguns rumores eram reais... Ele realmente tinha voltado - Gina sentiu as pernas bambearem e ele rapidamente pula da cadeira e coloca a garota sentada - Desculpe... Sei que alguns bruxos não gostam de pensar na guerra... Mas a verdade e que ela aconteceu secretamente enquanto os bruxos ainda viviam suas vidas tranquilas, tentamos evitar que Hogwarts se envolvesse o máximo possível... Uma das razões por que eu não fui para a escola... Você pode imaginar o que seria se eu tivesse ido? - ele solta uma risada sem humor que fez Gina querer o abraçar ainda mais - Fui treinado sabendo o meu destino... Eu tinha que acabar com o cara de lagarto a qualquer custo... Levou um tempo para eu me acostumar e meu padrinho queria por que queria que eu vivesse uma vida calma, mas eu sabia que não poderia viver assim, eu tinha que fazer algo contra o Voldeco. - ele lança um sorriso para ela que engasga com a agua que tomava. - Achei que fosse achar engraçado. - ele fala com um sorriso ao que ela tenta respirar.

-Você não o chamou... - O sorriso de Harry era toda a confirmação que ela precisava e ela começou a rir ao imaginar o monstro que todos temiam sendo ridicularizado por um garotinho daquela forma.

-Quando a guerra terminou... Eu me senti livre... Enfim eu não estava amarrado por uma profecia ou um lunático que não me deixava em paz... Mas o que eu tinha? Toda a minha vida foi treinamento e lutar pela paz do mundo bruxo... Mas o que eu tinha pra viver? Entrei em depressão e não sabia o que fazer, fui aconselhado a entrar na força dos aurores que estava uma bagunça... Fudge causou mais problemas do que se poderia imaginar... Graças a Merlin que Amélia assumiu o ministério se não a guerra ainda estaria acontecendo... - Gina ouvia atentamente o homem, ela sabia algumas coisas pelo seu pai, mas ela nunca tinha ouvido sobre como o ministério operava fora do departamento de proteção aos trouxas - No começo eu me senti tranquilo, aquele era o lugar onde bruxos protegiam os inocentes e caçavam bruxos do mau... Mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que o lugar não passava de um dos departamentos mais desatualizados do ministério... O como eles conseguiam prender as pessoas era um mistério para mim... Até mesmo as técnicas mais simples que os trouxas usavam eram desconhecidos pelos aurores... Olho-Tonto ficou realmente chocado quando uma auror desmaiou quando eu gritei com ela... - Gina poderia imaginar o moreno dando um sermão para uma garota pálida na sua frente - Mas bem... Uma divisão foi formada secretamente para desenvolver as habilidades dos aurores que queriam mais experiências... Meu padrinho e eu financiamos boa parte do lugar e esperamos que Amélia aprove algumas coisas antes de sairmos do ministério - Gina encara o homem que sorri fracamente - Posso gostar de lutar... Mas até mesmo eu sei que não vou poder manter esta vida para sempre... - ele então se levanta e fala com um sorriso - acho que você precisa conhecer meu departamento... vendo o olhar confuso da ruiva ele rapidamente fala - Você viu minha verdadeira identidade... Eu teria que apagar a sua mente... Mas não acho que você aceitaria esta opção - vendo o olhar da ruiva ele sabe que realmente não era uma opção - então vamos falar com uns conhecidos que vão poder garantir que você possa saber quem eu sou e que ninguém mais descubra. - Ele oferece a mão para ela que no começo vacila, mas vendo os olhos dele, ela segura e os dois somem em um fraco estalo.

Quando eles reapareceram, ela sentiu certa apreensão, ela pensava que eles iriam aparecer no salão do ministério, mas eles estavam em um beco sujo e mal iluminado, ela queria agarrar a varinha caso ele tentasse algo, mas ele estava falando com a...

Parede?

-Sombra 01 pedindo permissão para uma acompanhante... - no começo silêncio, mas então uma voz fala.

-Repita? - Harry suspira e fala.

-Sombra 01 pedindo permissão para uma acompanhante... - Gina poderia ouvir alguns cochichos ao que uma nova voz fala.

-Pedindo reconfirmação para a solicitação - Nisso Harry parecia perder a paciência e fala.

-VOCÊS SABEM MUITO BEM QUE EU TO AQUI ACOMPANHADO... QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE REPETIR QUE ESTOU ACOMPANHADO? E NÃO VENHA ME DIZER QUE EU PRECISO REPETIR SOLICITAÇÃO QUE EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ME VENDO NESSE MONITOR. - ele encara algo no alto ao que uma porta surge rapidamente - bando de intrometidos... Sem noção... Fofoqueiros... - Nisso uma voz fala da escadaria.

-Você pode nos culpar filhote? - eles se viram para ver um homem grisalho com uma criança de cabelos azuis nas costas - Mesmo quando você começou a ter uma vida social, você nunca trouxe ninguém para o nosso departamento... - Gina arregalou os olhos ao perceber quem era o homem.

Remo Lupin.

-Olá Srta Weasley... Faz alguns anos não? - a garota cora e cabeceia ao que um homem de cabelos negros surge e fala com um tom zombeteiro.

-Não vamos começar a usar seu charminho de lobo mau nas visitas Remy... Minha prima não vai gostar nada disso... -Nisso a criança nas costas do homem começa a falar animadamente.

-LOBI MAU... LOBI MAU... -Remo treme a cabeça e se vira bravo para o amigo.

-Muito obrigado Almofadinhas... Quando eu pensei que ele fosse se acalmar você tem que começar a elevar a energia do carinha - só então ele percebe a barra de chocolate na mão da criança - Seu cachorro pulguento... - a criança batia as mãozinhas grudentas e gritava.

-AU AU UGUENTO... AU UGUENTO... - Gina parecia congelada na cena absurda na sua frente ao que Harry treme a cabeça e fala.

-Não ligue para os velhos insanos... Eles ficam muito tempo presos aqui... - mas então uma voz fala da porta fazendo Harry estremecer fortemente.

-Isso seria evitado se alguém não invadisse meus projetos e levasse algumas poções não "auror Potter"? - Gina se vira para ver uma mulher com longos cabelos vermelhos flamejantes, mas assim que ela caminha o cabelo encurta e se torna rosa choque - Oi Gina! Como você está? - Gina deixa o queixo cair.

Era Tonks.

-TONKS? - ela abraça a amiga que solta uma risadinha.

-Na Verdade é Tonks Lupin agora... - ela vai até o homem que ainda tinha a criança enérgica nos braços e sorri para a amiga ruiva - Vejo que conheceu o nosso anjinho? - Gina se aproxima do menino que sorri para a mulher e muda seu cabelo para um vermelho idêntico ao dela.

-Onde nós estamos? - ela pergunta ao que eles começam a caminhar pelo corredor.

-Departamento dos aurores... Bem... De certa forma é o departamento dos aurores... Divisão dos marotos - ela lança um olhar para Sirius e Remo que encaravam o chão.

-Marotos? - Gina pergunta surpresa, ela sabia sobre eles, eram os brincalhões que inspiravam seus irmãos, mas o que um bando de brincalhões tinha a ver com o departamento de aurores?

-Fred e Jorge, né? - Tonks pergunta ao que a ruiva cabeceia, ela solta uma risada e fala - Eu sabia que eles iam tentar imitar os marotos... Eles sempre foram muito travessos. - ela lança um olhar para o primo e o marido que sorriem, embora Sirius fosse mais convencido e Remo era envergonhado.

-Espera... Eles são... - Tonks segura o braço do marido e fala.

-Conheça o meu Aluado sedutor... e o Almofadinhas pulguento - Sirius encara a prima com os braços cruzados ao que Harry reaparece com uma caixa em suas mãos.

-Eles já fizeram você ficar com medo do departamento? - os três e a criança se fingem de aborrecidos ao que a criança apenas imitava os adultos que cruzaram os braços, embora isso fez com que a sua roupa toda se sujasse de chocolate.

-Só porque você é o recluso da família não significa que nós não podemos entreter visitas... - Sirius fala ao que o garoto cabeceia.

-Certo... Quando foi a ultima vez que você tomou sol? - o homem de cabelos negros cora e murmura sobre o sol fazer mal a sua pele - Vocês precisam sair um pouco mais também... Vocês reclamavam que eu não tinha vida social ou que ficava preso nessa casa... Mas vocês também não saem com frequência... - ele então se vira para Gina e oferece a caixa que releva um medalhão simples com uma esmeralda nela. - Isso é um bloqueador neural, vai impedir que as pessoas saibam o que você descobriu sobre mim... Não importa se com Legilimência ou poção da verdade... Ele vai proteger o segredo dentro da sua mente - a ruiva cabeceia e coloca o medalhão que brilha por um momento antes de se tornar um medalhão normal.

-Ainda bem que você ainda está aqui Harry... - Uma voz fala ao que Gina age rapidamente, ela pula para trás e lança uma maldição na pessoa que tinha aparecido, Harry, rapidamente, pega o pulso da ruiva fazendo o feitiço bater no teto causando uma chuva de poeira cair sobre eles.

-O que você tá fazendo? - Harry pergunta ao que a ruiva ainda encarava a figura que tinha caído no chão e encarava-a com os olhos largos.

Era Draco Malfoy.

O que Draco Malfoy fazia no departamento dos aurores que não fosse a uma cela? Por que ele falava com Harry tão naturalmente? Ela se vira para o moreno que ainda tinha um olhar aborrecido e ela sente a mão afrouxar, ela tinha atacado um dos companheiros dele no departamento, ela quase lançou uma maldição em um homem na frente dos aurores.

-Bem... Quando ouvi que Potter tinha trazido alguém... Eu não imaginava que seria quase morto pela pessoa... - Draco fala nervosamente com um riso sem humor, ele então se levanta e fala com uma voz mais calma - Olá novamente Srta Weasley... - ele oferece a mão para a ruiva que apenas fala.

-O que faz aqui Malfoy? - o loiro retira a mão e fala com um sorriso.

-Eu? Eu sou um auror - o queixo da ruiva cai completamente ao que Harry fala.

-Acho melhor conversarmos em algum lugar privado - ele lança um olhar para todos que encaravam o grupo no corredor, ele coloca a mão no ombro da ruiva e todos vão para a sala de conferencia dos marotos, era um lugar privado e com pesadas proteções, assim que eles se sentam, Gina lança um olhar cauteloso para Draco que tinha o mesmo ar calmo de antes.

-Você? Um Auror? -Draco solta uma risada e fala.

-Surpresa? Eu acho que todos ficariam se soubessem... - Draco oferece alguns relatórios para Harry e se vira para a ruiva - Eu sei que dei um tempo difícil para você e seus irmãos na escola... Merlin... Granger ainda deve me odiar pelo meu jeito na escola... Mas eu não posso mudar quem eu fui... Eu era um pirralho arrogante e mimado... Eu fui criado seguindo os ideais dos puros-sangues e achava que era o certo. - vendo o olhar incrédulo da ruiva ele sorri - Eu sei... Difícil de imaginar eu virando as costas para as ideologias quando eu falava de peito estufado não? Mas a minha visão mudou na batalha de Hogwarts... - Gina estremece ao se lembrar, comensais invadindo a escola, embora os professores lutassem, os comensais eram numerosos. Ela tinha entrado na rixa com seus irmãos e enfrentado alguns comensais. Rumores falavam que nos calabouços as coisas tinham sido ainda piores, mas nunca se soube o que realmente aconteceu lá embaixo - Quando eu vi o que os chamados "ideais dos puros-sangues" se tratava... Eu decidi que não era isso que eu queria... Eu fui criado pensando que tudo o que meu pai fazia era o certo... E o que aconteceu no fim? Ele está em uma cela de Azkaban por achar que estava certo... Ele machucou as pessoas e queria impor a sua vontade... Eu não quero que meus filhos cresçam como eu cresci... Com uma mente limitada ao mundo bruxo onde eu achava que estava apenas certo - Gina sentiu o queixo cair e a primeira pergunta que veio a sua mente foi...

-Filhos? Você é casado? - o loiro solta uma risada e fala.

-Primeiro filho... Eu me casei com Astoria Greengrass e estamos felizes... - Nisso todos se levantam e começam a parabenizar o loiro que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Não lembrava em nada o garoto arrogante da escola, então os olhos cinza do menino recaem na ruiva e ele fala com uma voz um tanto cautelosa.

-Eu sei que não posso apagar tudo o que eu causei para sua família... Mas eu gostaria de tentar... Eu realmente sinto muito por ter sido um... - ele começou a falar um monte de palavrão ao que Tonks cobre as orelhas do filho e Remo encara o garoto chocado, Sirius parecia uma criança no dia de natal e Harry ainda lia o relatório - Na escola... Eu espero que tudo se resolva para você o mais rápido possível... - Gina encara a mão estendida do garoto e resolve que era hora de deixar aqueles sentimentos para trás, Draco tinha mudado e estava querendo ser um homem decente, ela então sorri para o loiro e aceita a mão.

Nisso ela se vira para Harry, que tinha um olhar bravo nos relatórios, ele chamava um monte de livros que pairavam sobre sua cabeça e ele consultava a todos rapidamente.

-O que está acontecendo? - Gina pergunta silenciosamente ao que Tonks puxa a ruiva para longe do ciclone de livros que envolviam o garoto.

-Ele está no modo investigador... Ele está reunindo todas as informações que ele recebeu e compara com antigos casos e métodos e está tentando achar um padrão... - Mais e mais livros pareciam voar para o moreno que parecia quase envolvido por uma muralha de livros e de repente os livros começam a cair no chão e o menino tinha os olhos verdes brilhando de forma poderosa.

-Parece que vamos ter que fazer uma visitinha para os Falcões... - A feição de todos escurece, mas do nada o moreno é envolvido por uma aura que fez Gina recuar.

Ela tinha visto auras mágicas em batalhas, ela mesma estava ao lado do diretor Dumbledore quando ele sozinho enfrentou cinco comensais da morte e usava uma aura similar.

Mas o poder que irradiava de Harry era muito mais intenso que o do diretor.

Ela se perguntava se ainda haveria um time dos Falcões depois da "visitinha" de Harry, o Sombra, Potter em seu escritório.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para três irmãs que eu conheço há alguns anos e eu as amo completamente...**

**vocês são amigas que eu vou levar no coração para sempre...**

**Laura, Nita e Angelita...**

**Vocês são amigas importantes para mim e adoro muito vocês meus anjos..rs**


	5. Capitulo V - Guardiões X Harpias

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo V - Guardiões X Harpias.**

À medida que o jogo entre as Harpias e os Falcões se aproximava, uma tensão enorme caia sobre suas jogadoras, elas começaram a obedecer a um toque de recolher rígido e a segurança parecia ainda mais apertada ao ponto que Francesca parecia reclamar quase todos os dias sobre elas virarem jogadoras para ter uma vida e não uma prisão.

-Vocês acreditam que ontem Joseph me impediu de sair em um encontro? Ele me disse que não era seguro, mas eu sei que ele fez isso só por que eu dei um fora nele quando ele me pediu em casamento... Sinceramente ele quer colocar uma coleira em mim quando eu estou aproveitando o melhor da vida? - Ela falava em um tom forte para uma parede fina onde os guardiões ficavam esperando as meninas se trocarem e Gina tinha visto o Guardião da menina desviar o olhar sempre que via elas, mas a ruiva poderia ver o olhar de dor sempre que via a Italiana.

Gina sabia que Harry desconfiava dos Falcões e ele tinha colocado uma boa parte da divisão dos marotos para investigar os jogadores. Ele mesmo trocava de turnos com Tonks ou Draco para ir investigar algumas coisas ele próprio, embora no começo Gina sentiu certo desconforto do loiro em sua casa, ela pareceu se acostumar com a nova imagem do homem.

Ele até mesmo brincava sobre as formas que ele tinha usado para contrariar seu pai antes de se casar com Astoria.

-Eu peguei uma boa parte da minha herança e investi em empresas trouxas... Até me envolvi com uma garota só pra irritar meu pai... - o loiro fala com um sorriso sarcástico que a ruiva começa a rir das histórias - Eu peguei a minha mãe batendo com a varinha em uma foto trouxa que eu tinha trazido pra casa com a garota, ela achava que poderia encantar a menina para sair da foto... Mas foto trouxa não se move e ela ficou frustrada com a menina que não saia da foto - Gina apenas ria ao imaginar Narcisa Malfoy cutucando uma foto trouxa tentando fazer a imagem de uma menina sair do lado de seu filho.

Mas outros dias o loiro falava sobre sua esposa, se poderia ver que o homem realmente amava a esposa, ele trazia fotos e até mesmo a foto do ultrassom do filho e parecia orgulhoso em ver que seu primeiro filho seria saudável e forte.

-... A medibruxa falou que ele esta crescendo forte e poderoso... Astoria não gostou muito de ter que ficar isolada nestes dias por que a magia do bebê está levitando os móveis, mas eu sei que ela está feliz com o nosso filho... - Nisso eles ouvem a batida na porta e Draco pula com a varinha na mão e vai para perto da porta enquanto a ruiva confere o olho mágico.

-Gina? Você está ai? -Era Hermione e Rony, ambos bem bronzeados e carregando um monte de sacolas. Gina se vira para Draco que tinha os olhos largos, eles não sabiam sobre as rotinas dos seguranças e os dois nunca iriam acreditar que Draco Malfoy tinha se redimido e era um dos seus seguranças.

Eles iriam amaldiçoar o loiro antes mesmo que eles pudessem abrir a boca.

Mas então do nada uma figura surge com o mínimo de estalo possível e joga a capa de invisibilidade em cima de Draco ao que a figura cabeceia para Gina.

Ela ficou surpresa com Harry aparecer do nada, mas ficou agradecida por ele ter aparecido e salvo a pele do loiro.

-Já vou Mione... - ela rapidamente lança um feitiço na sala para esconder qualquer coisa fora do lugar e abre a porta ao que os dois correm para abraçar a ruiva, mas param ao ver a figura encapuzada a sua frente.

Rony institivamente aponta a varinha ao que Sombra segura sua mão e fala fortemente.

-Departamento dos aurores nível 14, Ronald Weasley, Codinome Balaço Escarlate... - No mesmo instante Rony para de tentar sair do aperto do homem e fica em posição de sentido - Sou o auror designado para cuidar da proteção de sua irmã, auror nível cinco, Codinome Sombra 01 - Os olhos de Rony voam largos ao que Hermione analisa rapidamente o homem na sua frente.

-Você é o superior do meu marido? - Sombra se vira para ela e cabeceia e então ela se vira para Gina - Por que um auror de elite esta protegendo você? Não que eu esteja querendo seu mau Gina... Mas o nível dos aurores mostra o grau de bruxos que eles podem enfrentar... O nível Cinco é para Lordes das trevas em plenos poderes... - Sombra cabeceia e fala com um tom tranquilo.

-Seu marido também tem o nível magico para chegar ao nível seis a cinco... Ele apenas precisa de mais treino e refinamento na nossa divisão... - Rony cora furiosamente ao que Sombra ainda encara Hermione - Uma inominável casada com um auror... Isso é raro... Mas não desconhecido... - Hermione queria perguntar como ele sabia que ela era uma inominável, mas ele se virou para Gina e fala - Estive investigando alguns sócios dos Falcões, recebemos algumas dicas de atividades ilegais e algumas apostas ilícitas... Embora algumas das apostas não envolviam Quadribol... Não conseguimos um caso sólido para confrontar os dirigentes do time... Mas temos o suficiente para ficar de olho neles... - Gina ficou frustrada e ao mesmo tempo aliviada, ela sabia que eles não seriam fáceis de serem pegos, mas pelo menos eles já tinham uma ideia de quem era os homens. De repente um som estridente surge do bolso do homem que retira um celular e todos ficam quietos por um tempo - Droga... Temos que ir... - ele cabeceia para a parede que abre a porta assustando o casal que tinha acabado de chegar.

-Ha... Sombra... O que aconteceu? - Gina fala preocupada ao que eles ouvem um estalo anunciando a partida de Draco, no começo Sombra não queria dizer, mas ele suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Recebemos informação que Francesca convidou Emily e Elizabeth para uma reunião social em sua casa... Mas as duas nunca apareceram na reunião... E os aurores foram encontrados desacordados e alguns com sinais de tortura... - Gina elevou as mãos para a boca em horror, ela não acreditava que suas amigas tinham sido sequestradas, Sombra rapidamente acena para que os dois cuidem da ruiva e some com um estalo poderoso.

Rony e Hermione ficaram com a ruiva durante horas. Ela tentava ouvir o que eles falavam sobre a viagem para o Caribe, mas os dois sabiam que a ruiva apenas ouvia vagamente, ela encarava o relógio como se esperando que ele falasse quando aquilo terminaria. Já estava quase dando meia noite quando um fraco estalo é ouvido na porta e ela abre rapidamente para ver Sombra com algumas faixas no braço que ele esconde rapidamente e com um olhar um tanto aliviado.

-Você está bem? - Sombra cabeceia e se deixa ser puxado para dentro do apartamento - O que aconteceu? Emily e Elizabeth... Elas... - Harry toma um gole de uma bebida e então fala.

-Colocamos alguns aurores extras com cada jogadora que nem mesmo os guardiões estavam cientes... Parece que foi uma ideia certa... Por que assim que os guardiões foram nocauteados os aurores seguiram os sequestradores... Um bando de arruaceiros que nunca deveria existir... A corja da corja... Eles estavam falando sobre apostas e coisas que eu nunca quero que você descubra - ele lança um olhar para Gina que estremece - Invadimos antes mesmo que as meninas tivessem acordado e levamo-las para a enfermaria do departamento... Mas... Não havia apenas elas lá... Estouramos um covil com pelo menos vinte mulheres de outros países... - O frasco na mão de Sombra explode e ele encara o chão duramente - Aqueles porcos... Eu quase decapitei um deles... Ele usou uma criança como escudo... - Rony e Hermione sentiam certa apreensão diante do poder que o moreno parecia irradiar com sua fúria, mas Gina não se intimidou, ela suavemente atravessa todas as ondas de poder do moreno e simplesmente o abraçou.

No começo Sombra ficou rígido, mas à medida que o tempo foi passando o ar em volta deles foi acalmando ele sentia uma paz o envolver, o que foi surpreendente já que ele costumava descarregar sua fúria por duas semanas, direto na sala de treinamento.

Gina poderia sentir as lágrimas do moreno cair em sua roupa, mas ela não diz nada. Sabia que ele tinha guardado muita coisa nele, sabia que ele precisava soltar um pouco do que havia naquele coração. Ela não poderia ouvir tudo o que ele diria, ele também se recusaria a falar, mas se ela pudesse lhe dar qualquer tipo de conforto, que ela daria.

Eles ficaram um tempo naquele abraço, Rony e Hermione se despediram silenciosamente enquanto a ruiva apenas acenou, ela não deixaria o moreno por nada agora, ele precisava disso, ele tinha a protegido todo o tempo e agora ela poderia fazer algo por ele.

Ela nem percebeu quando adormeceu enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo dele, mas ela acordou no meio da madrugada com ele a carregando para seu quarto.

-Me desculpe... Eu não queria te acordar... - ela encara a silhueta do garoto, ele parecia tão mais velho agora, ela não fala nada enquanto ele a leva para seu quarto e se vira para sair. Gina ainda se perguntava o como ele poderia manter aquele tipo de trabalho, sempre corrido e preocupado, ele não merecia uma folga? Ela se perguntou sobre sua vida pessoal, ele tinha amigos? Ele sabia sobre os marotos, mas ele tinha alguém fora daquela bolha que era a divisão dos marotos? Então seus pensamentos batem em algo que ela não quis pensar completamente.

Ele já teve uma namorada?

Ele sempre falava que sua vida envolvia apenas batalhas e investigações, mas ele teve tempo para ter um amor?

Ela encara aqueles olhos verdes em meio à escuridão, ele mais do que ninguém merecia viver uma vida feliz com alguém, mas alguém poderia ser forte o bastante para aguentar o peso daqueles olhos verdes? Ela poderia ser esta pessoa?

De repente ela cora ao que ele a coloca na cama e se vira para sair, ela queria dizer algo para ele, falar que ele poderia ficar e lhe fazer companhia, mas nenhuma palavra saia.

Ele saiu de seu quarto e ela esmurrou o travesseiro, no que ela estava pensando? Ele tinha acabado de sair de uma missão aterrorizante em que duas companheiras de time dela quase foram transformadas em brinquedos de bruxos das trevas e ela estava ali se perguntando se poderia ser a pessoa que poderia dar "conforto" para ele?

Ela estava parecendo Francesca e em mais uma de suas noitadas regadas a bebidas e sexo sem culpa, ela não era assim.

Ela encara a porta com medo que ele a visse naquele momento de fraqueza, ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela seria como as suas colegas de time, ela não queria ser como elas, mas ao mesmo tempo ela queria alguém, fazia quase um ano que ela não namorava e até mesmo ela sentia falta de alguém na cama dela.

Ela encarou o calendário na sua mesa de cabeceira, dois dias para o grande jogo contra os Falcões, talvez depois daquele jogo as coisas se acalmassem, mas ela iria querer isso? Se as coisas se acalmassem Harry iria embora.

Ela mordeu os lábios nervosamente, ela estava dividida, ela queria ficar com ele por mais tempo, mas sabia que ele tinha o dever dele, ela não era o centro do universo dele.

Uma hora ele iria voltar a proteger as pessoas e ela voltaria a ser a jogadora das Harpias com a sua vida independente.

No dia seguinte ela foi uma das últimas a chegar ao vestiário o que era raro, ela rapidamente foi até Emily e Elizabeth que não se lembravam de nada do sequestro, elas tinham sido atordoadas por todo o tempo e Gina agradecia por elas não saberem onde tinham ido parar ao que Francesca rapidamente fala sobre elas deixarem ela na reunião sozinha ao que ela fala que nunca iria lhes convidar novamente.

Mas isso clicou algo na mente de Gina.

Quem mais sabia sobre a reunião de Francesca?

Ela guardou a informação para perguntar para Harry depois, agora mesmo ela iria treinar seu time, ela sabia que não poderia treinar pesadamente por ser véspera do jogo, mas um jogo amistoso era sempre bom.

Qual foi a sua surpresa quando os guardiões apareceram no estádio com vassouras e Sombra tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-Achamos que vocês poderiam se beneficiar com uma partida amistosa... Prometemos que não vamos... Causar danos nas senhoritas - Gina poderia sentir um rosnado sair de sua garganta, ele estava realmente subestimando elas?

-Bem meninas... Vamos mostrar para eles que somos mais do que rostinhos e corpos bonitos. - ela falou com um sorriso, mas todas ouviram claramente a mensagem da sua capitã.

_EU QUERO SANGUE._

O jogo "amistoso" se tornou rapidamente um jogo sério, as batedoras seguiram as ordens de sua capitã e quase jogaram os guardiões para fora de suas vassouras. Gina jogava a goles em Joseph que burramente se voluntariou para ser o goleiro pensando que estaria mais a salvo da ira das bruxas, com tanta força que muitas vezes ela marcou o gol por que a goles empurrou o garoto para dentro dos aros. Ela se vira para ver Sombra flutuando calmamente enquanto encarava todo o estádio e ela notou com certa irritação que Francesca estava voando ao lado dele.

Os guardiões levaram um pouco a sério e conseguiram marcar alguns gols, mas as Harpias eram famosas pelo seu jogo rápido e a cada gol que eles marcavam elas marcavam cinco e depois de meia hora todos pararam para ver Sombra voando em direção do chão com Francesca atrás dele, os dois pareciam competir de forma feroz, embora a Italiana parecia querer apanhar outra coisa ao invés do pomo de ouro.

De repente Francesca desacelera e voa para o alto e agarra o pomo de ouro ao que Sombra apenas desce da vassoura com um sorriso para o time que parecia animado pela derrota dos Guardiões.

Gina sorri para suas companheiras de time e desce para os homens que encolhiam as vassouras e guardavam em suas vestes, mas um dos homens falou algo que chamou a atenção da ruiva.

-Por que você foi mole com "ela"? - era Joseph que apontava discretamente para Francesca que fazia a volta no estádio com o pomo.

-Não sei do que você esta falando - Sombra fala ao que o homem fala rispidamente.

-Eu já te vi fazer loucuras com uma vassoura... Você nem usou o truque de usar a velocidade das sombras da vassoura que você tem... Você teria aquele pomo antes mesmo dos dez minutos de jogo... - Sombra dá de ombros e fala.

-Não estamos em missão, este foi apenas um jogo amistoso entre os guardiões e as jogadoras das Harpias e você sabe muito bem que apenas uso a velocidade das sombras em casos extremos em missões especiais. - ele lança um olhar direto para o homem que apenas cabeceia e sai resmungando sobre a Italiana. - Vai me repreender por não ter usado tudo o que sei? - Ele se vira para Gina que aterrissa.

-Você se segurou muito? - a ruiva pergunta ao que o homem dá de ombros.

-Se eu tivesse que usar mais do que eu sabia, ela poderia acabar quebrando algum osso... No começo eu voava por prazer, mas então implementei no meu trabalho e se tornou algo que eu faço muito bem... Mas são poucos os voadores que podem me acompanhar quando eu decido voar sério... - Gina se perguntava o que ele queria dizer com voar à sério quando eles decidem encerrar por aquele dia, as garotas rapidamente vão para os vestiários enquanto os guardiões esperavam na porta, alguns comentavam sobre o jogo e Joseph tinha os braços cruzados e resmungava sobre o jogo ter sido "leve" demais para o gosto dele.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma nova amiga que venho conhecendo há algum tempo... Mas que a cada dia se torna mais especial para mim...**

**Beezus...**

**Sei que faz pouco tempo que te conheço, mas eu vejo o como você faz a minha piquena feliz... E desejo que toda a felicidade seja em dobro para você...**

**Que nossa amizade continue a se fortalecer... te adoro linda..rsrs**


	6. Capitulo VI - Mais do que uma partida em

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo VI - Mais do que uma partida em jogo.**

O dia do jogo amanheceu bem claro e quase sem vento, um dia perfeito para uma partida de Quadribol, mas Gina se sentia particularmente preguiçosa naquele dia e tudo o que queria era se virar e continuar a dormir, mas logo ela ouviria a batida na porta e saberia que Sombra iria a levar para o vestiário das Harpias.

Ela se levanta e começa a se preparar, ela estranhou que Sombra ainda não tinha batido na porta para acelerar o seu passo, mas assim que ela abre a porta ela descobre o porquê.

Draco estava sentado no seu sofá e tomava uma xicara de chá.

-Bom dia Gina. - ele fala alegremente ao que a ruiva dava um olhar por todo o apartamento - Desculpe te desapontar, mas o garoto maravilha não esta aqui... Ele reuniu os guardiões para planejar a proteção de vocês durante o jogo... Merlin que ele esta fazendo parecer uma Copa Mundial com tanta proteção... - ele manda um sorriso para a ruiva que cora.

-Ele não vai ficar bravo por você o chamar assim? - Draco dá de ombros e fala.

-O que ele vai fazer? Chutar o meu traseiro em uma sessão de treino? Ele já faz isso todos os dias, pelo menos eu posso dar um motivo e rir enquanto ele faz isso... - Draco termina o seu chá e espera a ruiva fazer o mesmo, ela, assim como todos os jogadores de quadribol, não comia muito em dias de jogo - Irei lhe acompanhar até o estádio... Como não sou treinado como o Mago Supremo, vamos ter que aparatar na área segura e vou te escoltar até os vestiários está bem? -a ruiva cabeceia e deixa o loiro a conduzir para o estádio, eles aparecem em um estalo perto da entrada do estádio e isso parecia causar um tumulto, já que alguns torcedores estavam ali para pegar um vislumbre das jogadoras e começaram a pedir autógrafos. Gina sorri ao que as crianças são colocadas na frente e algumas meninas gritavam para ela. A ruiva assinou alguns autógrafos e posou para algumas fotos com as crianças, mas rapidamente ela foi puxada por Draco para dentro do estádio quando as pessoas começaram a empurrar para frente e a empurrar as crianças quase no chão. - Nunca mais... Não importa se eu tenho que gastar metade da fortuna dos Malfoy... Ele vai me ensinar como passar pelas barreiras como ele faz... - Gina solta uma risadinha, o loiro era completamente diferente do garoto arrogante e mimado que ela conheceu uma vez em Hogwarts. Ele ainda murmurava sobre fãs loucos e como algumas das meninas falavam "propostas" além de indecentes para a ruiva que parecia estar acostumada com algumas das fãs afoitas dela e de suas companheiras.

Se Draco soubesse o como algumas das fãs poderiam ser "criativas" em chamar a atenção das jogadoras, ele ficaria além do estado de choque.

Eles chegaram ao vestiário e Draco entrou rapidamente na sala dos Guardiões para avisar o "Poderoso Chefão" que a protegida tinha chegado sem problemas, Gina poderia ouvir a voz de Sombra murmurando ameaças para o loiro por seus apelidos, mas ela poderia notar o alivio na voz dele.

Ela se virou para as companheiras de time, elas estavam todas nervosas, até mesmo a fala alta de Francesca sobre o que ela faria depois de vencer parecia carregar uma nota de pânico na sua voz. A ruiva rapidamente se troca e começa a arrumar sua vassoura, ela sabia que em poucos minutos ela tinha que dar a fala inspiradora para as companheiras, mas como falar quando ela sentia que tinha uma goles presa na garganta?

Ela ouviu uma batida no vestiário que fez a ruiva pular como se tivesse levado um choque e abriu a porta um pouco para ficar de frente aos olhos verdes do Sombra.

-Só queria avisar que estamos terminando de avaliar a segurança e logo o jogo vai começar... - o homem parecia querer falar mais, mas ele simplesmente se vira e murmura - tenha uma boa sorte... Gina... - e sai sem falar mais nada.

Mas para a ruiva tinha sido algo que a animou completamente, era como se todo o nervosismo que embolava o seu estomago desse lugar a fogos de artifícios que fizeram a ruiva abrir um sorriso enorme, ele não apenas veio lhe assegurar que ela e suas amigas estavam protegidas, ele veio lhe desejar sorte e... Ele a chamou pelo seu nome.

Não Srta Weasley.

Ele tinha a chamado pelo seu nome.

Ela viu as meninas sorrindo para ela e cora fortemente, ela não queria nem ouvir o que elas estavam pensando e rapidamente começa a fala sobre vencer os Falcões, todos os pensamentos da capitã com seu guardião somem ao que as meninas soltam um grito poderoso para fortalecer a convicção de que iam vencer aquele jogo.

Gina caminhou na frente das companheiras enquanto elas andavam com as cabeças erguidas, todo o estádio estourou quando as garotas entraram e elas caminharam em direção do centro do campo ao que ela poderia ver os jogadores dos Falcões vindo da direção oposta.

-Quero um jogo limpo certo? - o juiz fala com um olhar para Crabbe e Goyle que mandavam um olhar escuro para as meninas e Nott que parecia sorrir maliciosamente para Francesca que estremece.

O juiz deu um forte sopro no apito e todos decolaram, demorou apenas um minuto para o jogo começar e rapidamente se tornou um dos jogos mais brutais que se poderia ter noticia.

Harry acompanhava tudo do chão, seus companheiros pareciam se afastar dele com medo, pois cada vez que alguém se aproximava da ruiva dele, ele parecia rosnar fortemente fazendo o parecer um leão raivoso.

Até mesmo alguns fãs se perguntavam de onde aquele barulho estava vindo.

-Você está começando a assustar os recrutas, chefe. - Draco fala ao que Harry apenas resmunga como se tivesse o escutado - Pare de rosnar... Você sabe muito bem que a ruiva vive para jogos assim... Merlin... Crabbe e Goyle não conseguiam nem jogar os balaços na direção dela quando jogamos em Hogwarts, imagina agora... - Mas Harry não dava sinais que ouvia, ele seguia a ruiva com os olhos atentos, não importa se ela tinha marcado e todos comemoravam pelo sucesso de suas protegidas, ele mantinha os olhos somente na ruiva.

Gina sentia os balaços se aproximando e deu uma volta na vassoura fazendo com que a bola passasse a milímetros dela, ela agarrou a goles e lançou fortemente para Elizabeth que repassa para Agathá que marca. Ela sabia que precisava ser rápida no jogo, ela poderia ouvir Nott falando algumas besteiras para Francesca e ela sabia que a Italiana poderia perder a compostura em breve e isso iria fazer com que ela se desconcentrasse do jogo. Passou voando pelos apanhadores pelo menos duas vezes e lançou um olhar para a garota que cabeceia, ela precisava se concentrar no pomo de ouro.

Gina viu a goles se aproximando e se desvia de mais um balaço de Crabbe, ela passa pelos artilheiros e estava para marcar quando ela sentiu algo atingir as suas costas, ela se vira para ver Crabbe sorrindo, ele não estava com o bastão nas mãos e então do nada um balaço atinge o brutamonte na testa e todo o caos surge.

Os jogadores dos Falcões começam a gritar sobre falta no seu batedor e as meninas começam a gritar sobre o batedor atingir a artilheira com o bastão. As coisas estavam saindo do controle e as meninas começaram a arrancar as varinhas com olhares escuros. O juiz apitava tentando pedir ordem, mas ninguém parecia dar atenção para o homem. Então, de repente, um estrondo para completamente todo o estádio, Harry estava com a varinha apontada para o alto e encarava a todos com um olhar frio que fez todos os jogadores engolir em seco. As varinhas são rapidamente guardadas e os jogadores dos Falcões carregam Crabbe para ser atendido do outro lado do estádio.

O juiz parecia aliviado com a ajuda e tentava fazer o jogo recomeçar o mais rápido possível, mas os times pareciam querer se assegurar que seus companheiros estivessem bons o bastante para continuar.

-Certo você está oficialmente fora da proteção dos jogos de Quadribol do Harpias. - Draco fala ao que Harry se vira para ele, mas o loiro tinha lacrado a boca do moreno com uma fita adesiva - Sem discussão, sua ruiva já esta sendo tratada e você pode dar uma massagem para ela no final do jogo, mas nunca mais te deixo perto de um estádio de novo... - o loiro fala com um sorriso malicioso que fez todos os guardiões sorrirem e ficarem chocados quando o moreno não reagiu com o comentário do loiro.

Demorou um tempo para que o jogo reiniciasse. Gina recebeu uma poção para dor e quando se levantou, todos poderiam ver os olhos cor de mel da ruiva brilharem de uma forma poderosa. Os jogadores dos Falcões mandavam olhares de repreensão para Crabbe por acordar aquele instinto assassino da ruiva que logo demonstrou o porquê ela se tornou capitã do time das Harpias.

Gina voava rapidamente e roubava a goles de forma impressionante, suas companheiras tentavam acompanhar o ritmo acelerado da ruiva, mas elas poderiam apenas manter junto da ruiva. Ela tinha marcado o seu décimo gol quando eles viram Francesca riscando os céus em busca do pomo com Nott a seguindo. Elas continuaram a marcar enquanto os Falcões tinham parado para observar os apanhadores, eles realmente precisavam priorizar o jogo era o pensamento da ruiva quando marcava o décimo primeiro gol.

Francesca voava de forma insana, ela sabia que tudo dependia dela, em parte foi por isso que ela decidiu ser apanhadora, mas ela sabia que não era apenas isso, ela sentia que fazia parte de uma família quando as meninas a parabenizavam por ter vencido o jogo, ela poderia completamente o oposto de sua capitã, mas o que Francesca mais esperava era a aprovação dela por uma vitória com um time tão trapaceiro.

Ela poderia ver o pomo vislumbrando na sua frente e os comentários de Nott sobre sua calcinha por debaixo da calça, ela tentou bloquear os comentários como a capitã tinha pedido, mas faltava pouco para ela não arrancar a varinha e amaldiçoar o homem. Ela poderia ver as asinhas do pomo já, ela sabia que precisava ser rápida e conseguir o pomo, Nott começou a bater em sua vassoura para lhe retirar do caminho. Ela estava quase agarrando o pomo quando sentiu a mão do homem agarrar o seu corpo, ela se sentia enojada com isso.

O homem estava aproveitando do jogo para lhe alisar, mas surpreendentemente do nada a goles surge e atinge a cabeça de Nott o tirando do curso e o fazendo bater nas arquibancadas, ela se vira rapidamente e vê a capitã sendo repreendida pelo juiz, mas ela não iria desperdiçar o tempo que ela tinha conseguido, ela faz um mergulho rápido para o chão e agarra o pomo que vagava a alguns metros do chão.

O estádio inteiro estourou em alegrias quando Francesca elevou a mão mostrando o pomo, as garotas voaram em linha reta e a abraçaram ao que a Italiana sorria de orelha a orelha, elas deram a volta no estádio exibindo o pomo ao que os jogadores dos Falcões saiam em silencio, eles foram derrotados e as garotas mereciam comemorar.

Gina tinha um sorriso enorme, ela ria e gritava com as amigas enquanto voavam, ela poderia ver a família gritando em uma das arquibancadas e nada poderia roubar seu sorriso, ela se virou e viu Sombra parado no canto do estádio e voou até ele.

Sombra deu apenas dois passos quando Gina se jogou da vassoura e o beijou na frente do estádio inteiro, todos começaram a gritar e a apontar para a ruiva que beijava o homem, muitos se perguntando quem era ele e como ele tinha conquistado a ruiva, as companheiras de time pareciam rir e a jogar galeões entre elas por apostas feitas e uma imagem dos dois se beijando apareceu flutuando por todo o estádio, embora não se poderia ver o rosto de Sombra.

Gina quebrou o beijo e então percebe o que tinha feito, ela tinha o beijado na frente do estádio inteiro, ela viu todos batendo palmas e gritando para eles, mas ela não poderia deixar de sorrir, ainda mais quando ele envolveu a cintura dela com os braços e parecia sorrir por entre as sombras do capuz.

-Isso foi... Interessante... -ele fala ao que Gina queria dizer que foi muito mais do que interessante, tinha sido brilhante, maravilhoso, mas vendo o olhar confuso do garoto ela percebe.

Ele realmente precisava de uma namorada.

Ela sorri e volta para as companheiras de time que ainda comemoravam no ar, os outros aurores se viram para Harry que tenta se manter calmo, muito embora Draco estivesse se dobrando de rir no chão ao seu lado.

_Você me paga furão._

Gina ouvia uma explosão de perguntas assim que se reuniu com as meninas, elas perguntavam quando tinha começado e o que eles tinham feito. Ela não poderia deixar de sorrir e acompanha as meninas até o vestiário. Elas estavam ainda rindo quando notam os pequenos broches em seus armários, tinham a forma de uma garra e o nome das garotas e o nome do time, parecia ser feita de ouro e prata, as meninas soltam gritinhos e começam a colocar em seus peitos ao que Gina no começo sorri com elas, mas assim que ela coloca no peito ela percebe que algo de estranho estava acontecendo.

Um cheiro emanou dos broches, algo que as deixou tontas, ela percebeu que algo estava errado quando Francesca caiu no chão e desapareceu. Ela tentou chegar até a porta e avisar os guardiões o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo o que ela pode fazer foi dar um soco fraco na porta antes do cheiro a fazer desmaiar e ela sumir do vestiário das Harpias.

**Homenagem: **

**Um breve aviso primeiro... Esta fics foi uma coisa que saiu do nada em uma madrugada sem ter o que fazer... Ela não vai ser longa e provavelmente vai terminar semana que vem... Mas espero que vocês gostem dela também... sei que muitos detalhes vão ficar de fora... Mas quem sabe algum dia ela tenha uma continuação ou algo? Não sei... Futuro é imprevisivel... Mas bem.. este capitulo vai para meu amigo que betou ela inteira... Mago Merlin... procurem as fics dele, pois ele é um grande autor e sei que vocês vão gostar das fics dele também...**

**Até a proxima.**


	7. Capitulo VII - O Lado Negro de Sombra

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo VII - O Lado Negro de Sombra.**

Os guardiões estavam esperando pelas meninas na sala ao lado como sempre. Eles pareciam felizes com a vitória de suas meninas e pareciam quase como pais orgulhosos de seus filhos. Embora alguns recrutas ainda murmurassem sobre a "comemoração" que Sombra teria com a sua ruiva que fez o moreno lançar um olhar atravessado para todos.

Mas algo estava errado, embora as meninas demorassem a se trocar, algo estava incomodando Sombra, ele estava para perguntar para uma das recrutas do grupo para conferir as garotas quando ele ouviu o som de uma batida na porta do vestiário e então silencio.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa - e sem dar tempo para os outros guardiões ele corre para o vestiário ao que ele abre a porta a tempo de ver Gina desaparecer. Seus olhos escurecem e ele retira a varinha rapidamente que começa a fazer os resíduos mágicos do lugar vislumbrar e ele então se vira para os companheiros que tinham os olhos largos - AVISEM OS AURORES SOBRE QUEBRA NA PROTEÇÃO, ALGUÉM SEQUESTROU AS MENINAS E TEMOS QUE SER RÁPIDOS... - Ele acena com a varinha e parecia encontrar algo que fez seus olhos brilharem como duas chamas verdes e sai em disparada para o escritório das Harpias.

-Sombra! Espere. - Draco correu atrás do moreno ao que eles passam pelos Weasley que ficam chocados ao verem Sombra na companhia de Draco Malfoy, mas qualquer birra que eles tinham contra o loiro some quando Draco fala rapidamente sobre o sequestro das meninas do Harpias.

-Gina? Minha Gina? - Molly fala com uma voz sufocada ao que Arthur a segura antes que ela batesse o chão, ela tinha desmaiado.

-Temos que encontrá-la - Rony fala fortemente ao que ele segue Draco que ia atrás de Sombra, mas assim que eles chegam ao escritório, a porta explode e Lucas Hennington voa com um olhar aterrorizado de dentro do escritório.

-HENNINGTON, EU QUERO SABER ONDE ELAS ESTÃO E QUERO SABER AGORA... - O homem tremia e tentava falar que não sabia do que o homem falava ao que os olhos dele pareciam queimar de forma poderosa - NÃO MINTA PARA MIM... APENAS ALGUMAS PESSOAS PODERIAM ENTRAR NAQUELE VESTIÁRIO E COLOCAR ALGO NOS ARMÁRIOS DAS MENINAS... E EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É UM DOS POUCOS QUE TEM PASSE LIVRE... - Um raio parecia se manifestar da aura do moreno e atinge a parede ao lado da cabeça do homem que fica aterrorizado.

-Ele... Ele me falou que não faria mal algum... Que... Que só... Queria fazer uma festa para as meninas... Eu juro... Ele me falou que me amava... - Sombra solta o homem no chão e se vira para Draco.

-Cuide desse pedaço de lixo que eu vou encontrar a minha ruiva - e com uma racha de trovão o homem aparata causando um enorme buraco nas proteções lendárias do estádio.

-Merda... Agora que a coisa fica insana - Draco prende o homem e o manda para o departamento dos aurores com uma nota explicando o que tinha acontecido - Weasley! Granger! Se quiserem ajudar no resgate venham comigo agora... - O loiro fala apressado enquanto corria para a área de aparatação, no começo Rony queria recusar a ajuda de Malfoy, mas vendo o olhar do loiro ele percebe que ele tinha mudado.

-É Weasley - Rony fala ao que Draco ainda corria.

-O que? - Draco pergunta ao que o ruivo fala.

-Não é mais Hermione Granger... É Hermione Weasley... - Hermione fala com um meio sorriso enquanto Rony estufava o peito, Draco apenas lança um olhar para os dois e então sorri.

-Certo... Eu deveria ter imaginado... Aliás, a escola inteira estava esperando para saber quando aconteceria... Mas bem aqui vamos nós - ele agarra a mão de Hermione e de Rony e com um estalo forte eles surgem na divisão dos marotos ao que Sombra corria rapidamente e pegava alguns itens e colocava em sua capa - Merlin... A coisa está pior do que eu imaginava - Draco começa a corre e a recolher alguns itens também e joga algumas coisas nas mãos de Rony e Hermione - sei que você não tem treinamento de auror Sra Weasley... Mas estas são poções de cura e sedativos poderosos... - ele joga uma varinha de metal para Rony que encara o objeto confuso - Esta é uma arma dos aurores... Pode disparar projéteis que atordoam e instalam um feitiço localizador caso eles consigam escapar... Precisamos de toda a ajuda que pudermos... - Nisso todos se assustam quando Sombra vai para um canto e grita.

-EDWIGES... - Uma explosão de chamas brancas parecia percorrer toda a parede que fez todos se afastarem, mas o moreno apenas encara as chamas com um olhar tranquilo - Preciso de sua ajuda... Por favor... - a ave branca encara o garoto e então solta notas melodiosas e então some em um flash de luz branco.

-Era... Uma fênix...? - Hermione pergunta fracamente, ela tinha visto fênix antes, mas nunca uma branca como aquela.

-Eu só sei de rumores, mas alguns dizem que a fênix na verdade era uma coruja... Ela foi a familiar do Sombra desde criança e ambos eram ligados por magia... Mas ela foi atacada na batalha final e muitos pensavam que ela morreria, alguns dizem que as criaturas da luz não queriam que o Sombra se perdesse na escuridão e decidiram intervir... Uma fênix usou seu próprio sangue para restaurar a magia da Edwiges - Draco fala rapidamente enquanto todos esperavam ansiosos - Não se sabem se ela é uma fênix ou uma coruja... Mas sabe apenas isso, não importa onde um está o outro vai poder seguir, não importa as proteções existentes... Luz vai onde Sombra não pode... Onde a Luz pode ir Sombra vai atrás... - Vendo o olhar confuso dos dois, ele completa - Isso foi uma canção que um recruta criou quando viu a capacidade deles pela primeira vez... - Nisso Sombra parecia cabecear e conjura um cinto grosso com duas longas cordas e se vira para os companheiros que começam a amarrar as cordas em suas cinturas.

-O que é isso? - Rony perguntou quando Draco começa o amarrar.

-Vamos invadir o local onde sua irmã e as companheiras de time dela estão... Mas é um lugar não localizável... Sombra vai nos levar até o lugar pela ligação com a Fênix dele... - assim que terminam de se amarrar a aura que envolvia sombra parecia se intensificar e com um estalo lembrando uma explosão, eles somem do departamento de aurores.

No começo eles pensaram que tinham cometido um erro. Eles estavam caindo no ar livre em direção ao chão, mas Sombra parecia sentir que era o lugar certo, por que ele arranca a varinha e aponta para o chão e com um grito um edifício inteiro aparece diante dos aurores e parecia que a cúpula protegia todo o lugar.

-Como vamos entrar? -eles ouviram Hermione perguntar com medo, ela não tinha curado seu medo por alturas.

Mas sua pergunta foi respondida quando Harry guardou sua varinha e sua mão parecia se envolver com magia e ele deu um murro que fez toda a proteção estremecer.

-Parece que vamos direto... - Draco fala com um sorriso sarcástico ao que Harry mete outro murro que causa uma rachadura na proteção, os aurores assobiaram quando viram um pedaço grosso de algo cair no chão, era grosso como uma goles.

-HARRY... NÃO VAMOS PODER PASSAR POR AQUI... - Draco gritou ao que eles estavam começando a cair mais rapidamente, mas Harry não dava ouvidos, todos poderiam sentir a onda de poder sair do corpo do moreno e com um grito animalesco ele soca a proteção que estilhaça completamente e cai em pedaços em volta do prédio. Harry usa o mesmo poder para amortecer a queda deles em cima do prédio e então ele analisa o chão. Como se esperando o momento certo.

Gina sabia que as coisas estavam ruins para elas e as meninas, assim que ela sentiu a consciência voltando, percebeu que estava em um lugar maléfico.

Era uma cela com correntes e um cheiro de podridão, ela poderia ver as meninas encolhidas em um canto enquanto alguns homens pareciam rir do lado de fora da cela.

-Onde está a menina Italiana que falaram ser indomada? - Um dos homens que parecia o chefe fala ao que um dos outros aponta para Francesca que choraminga na parede - ela? Uma menina como ela não iria durar nem meia hora... Do meu... Tratamento especial... - Ele lança um olhar para as meninas e então os olhos recaem em Gina - Mas aquela ali... - ele aponta para Gina que tinha um olhar desafiador para o homem - eu vejo espirito nessa... Isso me deixa ainda mais animado... - ele faz um gesto ao que os homens abrem a cela e começam a puxar as meninas para fora que começam a chorar e a gritar, Gina tenta chutar um deles que se desvia e agarra a ruiva pelo pescoço - Não vamos começar a festinha antes do tempo, não é? - o homem dá um tapa na ruiva e a puxa pelas cordas que a prendiam, ela poderia ver as outras meninas sendo levadas para outros quartos, mas de repente uma luz parecia explodir no meio do corredor e uma música poderosa parecia preencher completamente o corredor fazendo os sequestradores tremerem.

-O QUE É ISSO? - Um deles gritou ao que um flash de luz passa por todos eles e o homem voa por dez metros e bate com tudo na parede.

Os outros soltam as meninas e retiram as varinhas e procuram sinais do agressor ao que Gina sorri.

-DO QUE ESTA RINDO GAROTA? - O homem que tinha batido em Gina pergunta nervosamente ao que a ruiva fala.

-Ele está chegando... O meu guardião vai acabar com vocês... - O homem solta uma risada e fala.

-Ninguém vai conseguir chegar até aqui... Eu paguei os melhores encantadores para deixar este lugar mais protegido que um Fidelius... - Nisso outro flash e um dos homens começa a gritar ao que chamas brancas envolvem completamente o homem que sai gritando.

-Você não conhece o meu guardião... Ele vai fazer de tudo para me encontrar... E quando ele o fizer... - Nisso o homem bate novamente na ruiva e então fala com um sorriso maléfico.

-Então vamos ter que nos divertir antes que ele chegue, não? - o homem arrasta a ruiva para um quarto ao que ela começa a tremer, ela rezava silenciosamente que Harry chegasse logo, embora ela conseguiu distrair a atenção dos homens para ela e protegendo as suas companheiras de time, ela não queria passar por aquilo.

O homem a joga com tudo em uma cama e parecia sorrir de forma insana, ele estava para retirar a camisa da ruiva quando uma explosão acontece no quarto e um pássaro enorme, branco como neve surge entre eles e dá um grito poderoso fazendo o homem recuar. O homem tente amaldiçoar a ave que finca suas garras douradas nos olhos do homem que começa a gritar e com outra explosão poderosa o homem é envolvido por chamas brancas que o faz cair no chão.

Ele parecia estar morto.

A ave se vira para a ruiva que fica com medo no começo, mas o pássaro voa até a menina e usa seu bico para desatar as cordas, e para a surpresa de Gina, ela poderia ouvir uma voz na sua cabeça.

_Parece que eu entendi o porquê meu filhote estava tão preocupado... Seres das trevas imundos como estes... Mereciam muito pior... _

Gina encara a fênix com os olhos largos e fala.

-Você... Fala? - a fênix bate as asas e parecia rir.

_Claro que eu falo... Embora esteja surpresa que consiga me ouvir... Deve de ser a conexão com meu filhote..._

Nisso o prédio inteiro estremece, como se o teto tivesse sido atingido por um gigante.

_Ele chegou... Eu espero que você possa o acalmar... Eu não o vi tão chateado desde que a Ninfa e o pequeno Teddy foram sequestrados por aquele tarado... Embora o homem vá pensar duas vezes antes de tentar algo assim novamente... Mas bem... Boa sorte... _

E com um flash de luz a fênix some deixando a varinha da ruiva em suas mãos.

Ela abre a porta para ver as companheiras de time em um canto enquanto homens corriam por todos os cantos e gritaram ordens para proteger o lugar, outro estrondo atinge fazendo o lugar inteiro tremer e os sequestradores pareciam tensos ao que de repente o som de algo se quebrando foi ouvido e então, do nada, Sombra aparece com pelo menos vinte pessoas com ele e Gina fica surpresa em ver Rony e Hermione com eles.

-E melhor se renderem agora antes que eu cause mais danos em vocês -Harry fala friamente ao que os sequestradores pareciam recuar de medo.

-Vo... Você não esta com vantagem alguma... Temos... Temos reféns... - Sombra lança um olhar para as meninas e quando percebe que Gina não estava entre elas, sua feição endurece ainda mais.

-Se não quiserem descobrir formas de tortura piores que a maldição Cruciatus... Eu sugiro que soltem as garotas e me digam onde Gina Weasley está... - Um dos homens ri nervosamente e fala.

-Você não entendeu auror? Temos vantagem... - Nisso aconteceu muito rápido, Harry tinha aparecido na frente do homem agarrou ele pela garganta e com a outra usou um feitiço que lançou o cumplice do homem para o outro lado do salão que era uns vinte metros de distancia e fala com uma voz fria.

-Onde está a Gina? - o homem fica ainda mais aterrorizado ao que Gina sai do quarto.

-Harry... -ela fala suavemente ao que o moreno se vira para ela, mas então do nada o homem que ela pensou estar morto coloca a varinha em sua garganta e lança um feitiço negro na garota, que foi seu último ato, pois Harry joga toda a sua magia contra o homem não deixando nem cinzas do homem.

-Gina? Gina você está bem? - ele passa a mão pelo cabelo vermelho da ruiva que começa a tossir. Ela não sabia o que o homem tinha a atingido, mas vendo os olhos de Harry, ela sabia que não era nada bom - Vamos lá Gina... Você vai ficar bem... Eu... Eu prometo que você vai... - A ruiva não estava atenta, mas seu corpo parecia ficar preto e começar a rachar como se estivesse virando pedra. Harry envolveu o corpo da ruiva com seu corpo e parecia deixar sua magia fluir para a ruiva, mas o que quer que ele tentasse não estava funcionando - Por favor... Por favor... - Nisso a fênix branca surge novamente e Harry se vira para ela - Por favor Edwiges... Por favor... - Gina poderia ouvir a voz sussurrante da fênix em sua mente.

_Você deve aceitar quem você é, filhote... _

Harry torce a cara e fala.

-Não tenho tempo para isso... Eu tenho que salvar ela... Por favor, Edwiges... - ele passa a mão pelo cabelo da ruiva ao que a fênix treme a cabeça.

_Você sabe que pode a salvar... Mas primeiro você precisa aceitar quem você é... Você se transformou em sombra para vencer as suas batalhas, mas está na hora de aceitar quem você é, e ser a luz que vai salvar a pessoa que você ama... Você tem que aceitar que é Harry Potter..._

A fênix voa e com uma das garras ela arranca o capuz do garoto revelando seu rosto, todos ofegam ao perceber quem era o garoto, mas isso não importava para ele. No momento que ele entendeu as palavras da amiga, ele se virou para Gina e uma onda poderosa sai de seu corpo e envolve a ruiva fazendo com que a maldição começasse a sumir do seu corpo, as partes negras começaram a voltar ao tom rosado e seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes como sempre, cada minuto que passava mais e mais poder saia do corpo do moreno e ele sorri ao ver a garota respirar mais suavemente.

-Harry? - Gina se virou para o moreno que cai ao seu lado - HARRY? - Draco rapidamente segura o moreno e começa a latir ordens para apreender os suspeitos e coletar provas. Ele mandou alguns aurores e Hermione cuidarem das meninas que ainda estavam tremendo e chorando, Joseph correu para Francesca e ela se agarrava a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas nada disso importava para Draco agora, ele tinha que ser rápido, ele retira um celular do bolso e disca rapidamente.

-Almofadinhas... Precisamos de ajuda... Sim... Ele... Ele usou tudo... - ele confere os sinais do moreno enquanto Gina chorava no seu peito - Vai por mim... Não foi apenas o poder normal dele... - ele encara a ruiva que ainda chorava - Ele conseguiu reverter uma maldição irreversível com o poder dele... - Os dois puderam ouvir o palavrão do maroto e as ordens para levar o moreno o mais rápido na enfermaria dos marotos - Vamos lá Gina... Temos que levar ele para casa - a ruiva cabeceia ao que a fênix pousa no ombro da ruiva e acaricia a face dela com sua cabeça - Pelo visto você ganhou mais uma amiga poderosa... - a fênix solta um grito e todos começam usar as chaves de portais que tinham para ir para o departamento dos aurores, logo o lugar inteiro que tinha abrigado os monstros desmoronou quando as paredes cederam diante do poder que o moreno tinha deixado escapar.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para três leitoras que comentaram e que eu adorei saber que elas gostaram da fics...**

**Nany Potter, Nandaster e Mickky...**

**adorei saber que vocês gostaram da fics...**

**Embora ela não vá ter tantos capitulos (provavelmente termina hoje) fico feliz que tenham gostado...**

**Até em breve**


	8. Capitulo VIII - Quando eu realmente te

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo VIII - Quando eu realmente te conheci.**

Os dias se passaram e Gina não saiu do lado de Harry, parecia que uma multidão estava sempre visitando o moreno que permanecia inconsciente. Alguns se sentavam com a ruiva e falavam sobre histórias do moreno. Draco tinha parado algum dia para explicar o que tinha acontecido para as meninas das Harpias terem sido sequestradas dentro do vestiário.

-Descobrimos que um dos sequestradores seduziu o Sr Hennington em um bar próximo ao estádio... No começo pensamos que ele trabalhava com os sequestradores... Mas o sequestrador vinha alimentando o Sr Hennington com poções do amor e de alucinação que o fizeram acreditar na paixão dos dois... O homem pretendia matar o assistente do treinador depois do sequestro... -Gina fica penalizada com o que tinha acontecido com Lucas ao que Draco fica com um olhar duro - Não sinta tanta pena dele assim... Se ele tivesse procurado alguém em algum melhor do que em uma taverna daquelas vocês não teriam entrado nessa confusão inteira e ele não estaria ai. - o loiro aponta para o moreno ainda inconsciente ao que ela não sabia o que pensar, ela sabia que para Lucas tinha sido difícil todos aceitarem sua sexualidade e ainda mais encontrar alguém que o aceitasse de coração, mas o homem também não deveria ter tentado achar qualquer um que poderia brincar com o coração dele como foi feito e ainda mais, o forçar a cometer um crime, mas os pensamentos dela sobre Lucas somem quando Tonks, ou Dora como ela era chamada agora, entra no quarto e ficava horas com a ruiva contando os contos de como ela passou a morar naquele departamento louco e que ajudava os "garotos perdidos" a sobreviverem na loucura que era a divisão dos marotos.

-Você sabe do meu desajeitamento lendário... Eu fui empurrada por algumas divisões, porque ninguém queria um desastre ambulante... Mas então Harry e Sirius criaram esta divisão... Você pode imaginar que eles me deixam brincar de cientista louca no laboratório de criações de armas? Você pode imaginar alguém me deixando em uma sala onde se criam armas para caçar bruxos das trevas? - ela solta uma risadinha ao que Gina a acompanha - Não acho que a Amélia ficou muito feliz conosco... Ela dizia que com a divisão dos aurores que ela serviu, ela tinha colocado metade dos prisioneiros de Azkaban... Mas conseguimos em um mês reduzir o nível de violência em noventa por cento... Num índice de dez anos... Harry era o mais... Intenso... Dos aurores em casos assim... - Gina encara a amiga e murmura suavemente.

-Edwiges... Me contou sobre você e Teddy... - Tonks no começo fica chocada, mas então solta uma risada sem humor.

-Ah sim... Eu não sabia que você poderia escutar ela - ela lança uma carranca para a fênix que apenas eleva a cabeça - Não foi agradável... Sabíamos que existia um tarado que andava atrás de mulheres e crianças... Harry manteve um estado de alerta forte no departamento... Mas eu era uma auror, eu pensava que poderia tomar conta sozinha... Mas o homem era mais escorregadio do que eu imaginava e quando eu acordei eu estava presa em um quarto com Teddy e sem minhas varinhas... - A metamorfomaga estremece ao que a ruiva a abraça - Ainda não tenho certeza de como o Harry nos encontrou... Mas ele estava realmente furioso quando achou o homem e... As evidências... - Tonks suspira e fala - Ninguém fora do departamento sabe... Mas quando Harry o arrastou para Azkaban, ele marcou o homem como tarado e jogou para dentro da prisão sem proteção alguma... Ele disse que se o homem sobrevivesse à noite que ele iria ser isolado... - Gina encara o moreno que ainda dormia - Claro que quando Amélia descobriu, ela quase jogou Harry na mesma cela que o homem, mas quando ela descobriu que o homem tinha fotos de Susan entre as possíveis vitimas... Bem... Ela queria deixar o homem desaparecer no meio da loucura que é Azkaban... Mas Harry foi fiel a sua palavra e quando voltou no dia seguinte ele isolou o homem em uma cela e o trancou de tal forma que acho que alguns desejariam que os dementadores estivessem de volta lá... - Gina escutava tudo calada, ela sabia que alguns monstros mereciam mais do que isso, mas ela se perguntava se Harry não precisava de um tempo longe de tudo isso. Ele tinha passado por tanto e ainda lutava para se manter um ser da luz, como ele poderia ver tudo e ainda manter o homem gentil que ela conhecia?

_Porque ele é um dos magos mais teimosos que eu conheço..._

Ela ouviu a voz de Edwiges que encarava o seu protegido na cama.

-Teimoso? - Gina pergunta ao que a ave cabeceia.

_Ele é teimoso... Ele recusa ajuda de alguém... Pensa que só porque é poderoso ele não precisa de ajuda de ninguém... Quer carregar o mundo sozinho nas costas... Ele nunca aceitaria que precisa de ajuda... Que embora ele não quisesse... O apelido sombra dele estava tomando conta de seu coração... _

Gina encara o moreno e se lembra do modo feroz que ele atacou os sequestradores. Ele não agia como os aurores que ela conhecia, ele tinha sido implacável, poderoso, ele tinha agido de forma firme e salvo todas, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não poderia esquecer a imagem poderosa que ele emanava quando segurava o pescoço do homem que tinha ferido sua amiga.

Mas então outra imagem passa pela sua mente.

Os olhos dele quando ele pensou que ele tinha a perdido, o poder que ele usou para salvar sua vida, não era algo que alguém faria, ninguém abriria mão de sua própria vida dessa forma por alguém que conheceu por algumas semanas, ele tinha literalmente entregado sua vida ao destino para lhe salvar.

Ela segurou a mão dele e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem, ela nem percebeu quando Dora saiu ou que Edwiges a acompanhou. Ela ficou ali segurando a mão dele e pedindo para que ele acordasse logo.

Ela deitou a cabeça na cama dele e não percebeu uma fina magia passar da mão dela e indo em direção do moreno que parecia relaxar e sorrir em seu sono.

No dia seguinte Gina acorda um pouco melhor. Ela não teve pesadelos como nas noites anteriores, mas ela ainda se sentia dura por dormir sentada em uma cadeira, mas então ela percebe duas coisas.

Ela não estava mais na cadeira.

E tinha um braço em volta da sua cintura.

Ela elevou a cabeça e viu o sorriso do moreno para ela.

-Bom dia Srta Weasley - Gina cora furiosamente e tenta se levantar ao que o moreno fala com um sorriso malicioso. - Não achei que você estivesse confortável em uma cadeira... Como não tinha uma varinha para criar uma cama para você... Achei que este fosse um arranjo mais satisfatório... - a ruiva cora ainda mais ao que ele solta uma risada - Não precisa se preocupar Srta Weasley... Nenhum auror ousou entrar no meu quarto enquanto você estava dormindo comigo. - Gina escondia o rosto nas mãos e então o encara.

-Como você sabe disso? - ele aponta para o pé da cama ao que Edwiges parecia encarar a porta com um olhar atravessado como se alguém ousasse entrar no quarto.

-Ela é muito protetora... Embora eu não possa dizer que não sou igual... - Gina encara o moreno que tinha um sorriso um tanto triste - Eu menti pra você Gina... - a ruiva encarou o moreno sem entender, ele tinha mentido para ela? Quando? Como? - Eu não conheci você há algumas semanas... Eu já conheci você muito antes... No seu primeiro ano... - Os olhos da ruiva se estreitam ao que ele começa a contar para ela.

_Flashback_

Harry saiu da lareira do diretor com um olhar firme, ele tinha sido chamado sobre atividades suspeitas de magia escura em sua escola. Ele não poderia sair abertamente em uma investigação porque causaria pânico e a pessoa poderia machucar seus alunos, mas Harry sabia que ele poderia se misturar com uma ajudinha de Tonks.

-Obrigado por ter vindo Harry. - O menino cabeceia ao que o diretor oferece um relatório para o menino de apenas doze anos. - Não estamos certos do que aconteceu... Mas as proteções da escola detectaram uma forte magia escura dentro da escola... Não fomos capazes de identificar a sua origem... Mas notando o nível alto de periculosidade do artefato você pode imaginar porque chamamos você... - Harry cabeceia e se levanta para prosseguir.

-Os alunos não devem saber de minha presença... Eu irei me disfarçar e me misturar por ai. - Ele toma uma das poções de Tonks e seu cabelo negro se transforma em um vermelho vivo e ele parecia se domar formando uma cascata que cobria um pouco seus olhos, ele abre a bolsa e retira uma pomada que ele usa para esconder a cicatriz e encara o espelho que Sirius tinha lhe dado para comunicação.

-Tirando a diferença de gênero... Eu diria que você ficou idêntico a sua mãe, Sr Potter... - Harry sorri para o diretor enquanto guardava os óculos no bolso e descia as escadas.

Como ele não era um aluno, ele poderia vagar pelos corredores à vontade. Ele começa a percorrer todas as passagens que seu padrinho e seu tio postiço tinham lhe dito, sabia que algumas passagens poderiam levar para fora da escola, mas ele não se preocupava com isso agora, ele tinha que descobrir quem estava com o artefato das trevas.

Ele retira um dos aparelhos que Remo tinha construído que dizia ser um sensor que captava emanações malignas que algumas criaturas pareciam transmitir, ele sabia que um sensor de atividades suspeitas não funcionaria ali, quem seria louco o bastante para trazer um sensor desses em uma escola era completamente louco, mas o sensor ficou calmo a boa parte do tempo.

Ele estava passando por uma das aulas de transfiguração quando o sensor apitou suavemente, ele abriu a porta levemente para ver a sala do primeiro ano dos alunos da Grifinória aprendendo a mudar um palito em uma agulha.

-Você deseja algo meu jovem? - Minerva McGonagall pergunta firmemente para o garoto estranho na porta da sua sala, Harry se lembra das descrições da professora de Sirius e Remo, sabia que a mulher era rígida sobre as regras, mas ele não pode deixar de brincar com ela, fazendo a cara de inocente ele rapidamente fala.

-Apenas... Dando uma volta... - ele rapidamente fecha a porta ao que a mensagem enfim entra na cabeça de McGonagall e ela abre a porta com tudo, mas não tinha nenhuma criança ali.

-Dando uma volta? Aquele garoto estava matando aula? Quando eu descobrir de que casa ele é... - Todos os alunos pareciam surpresos com a mulher murmurando para si mesma sobre os alunos que não respeitavam o horário das aulas, ela nem tinha percebido que o garoto em si tinha entrado na sala e estava escondido sob a capa de invisibilidade.

Harry caminhava silenciosamente por entre as mesas e deixou o volume do sensor nulo, apenas mostrando a luz quando se aproximasse da pessoa que tivesse o artefato com vestígio de magia escura.

Ele reagiu sobre a câmera de um aluno que ao que parecia reclamava de um aluno da sonserina que amaldiçoou a sua câmera novinha e em uma pena de um menino que parecia escapar sempre de sua mão.

Mas quando ele passou na frente de uma menina ruiva que estava no final da classe, ele teve que desligar o aparelho rapidamente por que ele estava quase gritando sobre algo que a menina tinha.

Harry passou o dia seguindo a menina, apenas não a seguiu no banheiro, mas mesmo fora do banheiro ele poderia a ouvir chorando por não ter ninguém para conversar e sobre seus irmãos que pareciam a ignorar a toda hora que ela tentava se aproximar, ele poderia a ver escrevendo em um diário que era a fonte da escuridão na escola, muitas vezes ele tentou arrebatar aquela coisa da menina, ele sentia que ela corria mais perigo quando escrevia naquela coisa.

Ele tinha visto que o diário respondia para a garota e quem respondia era bem cauteloso e gentil, ele parecia reassegurar a menina de todos os seus medos, mas o que quer que fosse aquilo, estava fazendo algum mau à garota e isso irritou ainda mais Harry.

Aproveitando uma noite que a menina dormiu no salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry retira o diário das mãos da menina e o lacra em uma mala especial que poderia conter magia escura e assim que ele fecha ele percebe que a menina parecia respirar mais aliviada e dormia tranquilamente, ele sorriu para a menina e então nota o nome no seu caderno.

Gina Weasley.

-Me perdoe Srta Weasley... Mas isso não é algo que você deve possuir - ele se sentou em um canto do salão e ficou observando a ruiva perto da lareira. Não sabia o porquê, mas a luz parecia fazer o cabelo da ruiva parecer uma chama que dançava em sua frente.

Ele achou extremamente bonito.

Na manhã seguinte ele acorda com Gina agitada e revirando sua bolsa, ela parecia em pânico sobre a perda de seu diário, Harry queria fazer algo por ela, poder abraçar e falar que ficaria tudo bem.

Mas ele não poderia.

Ele tinha que se manter nas sombras.

Harry saia pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda tentando evitar pensar no choro de Gina no salão comunal, tinha realmente quebrado seu coração não poder fazer nada, mas assim que ele chega ao salão principal e vê os dois irmãos gêmeos, ele percebe que poderia fazer algo.

Harry sabia que Gina tinha quatro irmãos em Hogwarts e o tempo que ele passou observando a ruiva o fez perceber que dos quatro apenas os gêmeos poderiam a consolar pela "perda" do seu amigo. O mais velho era rígido e não daria muita atenção aos sentimentos da garota, ele iria apenas dizer para ela estudar e se distrair. O irmão mais novo estava ainda "se aventurando" em Hogwarts e não teria tempo para a menina.

Os gêmeos não tinham esta desculpa.

-Vocês são Fred e Jorge Weasley? -os gêmeos se levantam e encaram o garoto ruivo na frente deles.

-Sim... Somos nós... - Mas eles não tiveram tempo para falar mais nada, o garoto meteu um murro em Jorge e sem parar ele jogou o punho na cara de Fred fazendo os dois cair pesadamente no chão - Sabe... Eu ouço falar da família Weasley... De como eles não têm muito... Mas que é uma das famílias mais unidas do reino mágico... Que não importa o quanto eles estão ocupados... Que eles sempre têm tempo para as pessoas de suas famílias... Mas qual a minha surpresa de eu ver a irmã mais jovem de vocês chorando no salão comunal porque os irmãos estavam a evitando... Que ela se sentia sozinha nesse castelo... Vocês sabem como são sortudos em ter uma irmã que ama vocês tanto? Sabe o que é ter uma garota que ama vocês mesmo quando vocês a ignoram por brincadeiras bestas que só servem de riso por alguns minutos? Eu tinha inveja dos Weasley... Mas ter inveja de pessoas como vocês que deixam a irmã chorando por causa de brincadeiras me deixa doente... - E sem falar mais nada ele sai do salão principal deixando todos atordoados, os gêmeos ficam chocados com o que o menino falou e nem se preocuparam em revidar sobre os socos, eles correram rapidamente para o salão comunal onde consolariam a irmã mais nova.

Harry se certificou que os gêmeos estavam cuidando da garota e foi para o escritório do diretor, Dumbledore já esperava o menino que mostra a mala onde estava o objeto das trevas.

-Posso ver o objeto? - Dumbledore oferece a mão ao que Harry treme a cabeça.

-Não vou ousar abrir isso onde a Srta Weasley está... Vou lacrar isso em algum lugar onde poderemos manusear sem risco para as pessoas... Esta... Coisa... É perigosa... - Harry poderia sentir certa dor na cicatriz sempre que segurava a mala, ele não sabia o porquê, mas aquela coisa na mala era extremamente perigosa.

-Tudo bem... Você irá me manter atualizado? - Harry cabeceia e estava para usar a lareira para sair quando ele para e fala em um sussurro.

-Você poderia me manter informado sobre a Srta Weasley? - Dumbledore escondeu o sorriso e cabeceou para o menino que some em meio às chamas verdes.

-Parece que você encontrou algo a mais do que um artefato escuro em minha escola Sr Potter... - Alvo volta para os papeis e se surpreende quando Minerva aparece reclamando sobre um menino desconhecido que andou vagando pela escola durante o horário das aulas.

_Fim do Flashback._

Gina tinha os olhos largos, ela se lembrava do dia em que perdeu o diário, foi no mesmo dia em que ela teve o sonho de Tom revelando o seu outro nome. Ela queria jogar o diário fora, mas ela ao mesmo tempo ela não queria ferir Tom. Mas quando o diário tinha sumido, ela sentiu um medo percorrer todo o seu corpo e ela tinha quase destruído o salão comunal. Ela se lembra dos gêmeos entrando e a abraçando enquanto ela chorava, não entendia por que eles estavam sendo carinhosos com ela, mas não importava, eles estavam a consolando quando Percy apenas lhe mandou um olhar chateado pela bagunça que ela fez e Rony apenas atravessou o salão comunal para ir comer o café.

Ela se vira para o moreno que brincava com seu cabelo, ela se levanta e fala suavemente.

-Ele... Ele iria me possuir, não é? - ela perguntou nervosamente ao que ele se levanta e cabeceia para ela.

-Descobrimos o que o diário era, e o destruímos... Eu... Eu não poderia deixar ele perto de você, Gina... - a ruiva segura o rosto dele e fala.

-Por quê? -era uma pergunta simples, mas que Harry desvia os olhos.

-Eu não sabia na época... Mandei Edwiges quase todos os dias para Dumbledore perguntando sobre você... Quando ele me reassegurou que não houve efeitos colaterais que eu tentei me afastar do que eu sentia e me concentrar na minha luta... - Gina cabeceia sabendo que seria assim, mas então ele murmura - mas então a missão de proteger vocês chegou ao departamento... Fui o primeiro a aparecer no escritório de Amélia para proteger você... - Harry solta uma risada fraca e fala - Acho que ela pensou que eu era... Um "admirador" e quase não me deu a missão... Eu realmente devo ter assustado ela quando exigi proteger você... - Gina o encara diretamente e fala.

-Você sabe por que queria me proteger tanto? - Ele parecia pensar rapidamente, como se procurando a resposta certa ao que Edwiges eriça as penas e grita praticamente.

_PORQUE VOCÊ AMA ELA... PORQUE ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR ELA... POR MERLIN, FILHOTE, VOCÊ ESTEVE REPRIMINDO O SEU DESEJO POR ELA DESDE QUE A VIU NO PRIMEIRO JOGO DELA E TIVE QUE FAZER VIAGENS DISTANTES QUANDO UM BANHO FRIO NÃO DEU CERTO... _

Harry cora pesadamente e manda um olhar maligno para a fênix que nem se importa, Gina encarou os dois com os olhos largos e então solta uma risadinha ao imaginar o como era viver com aqueles dois.

-Ela está certa? - ela pergunta para o moreno que desvia o olhar - Você me acha atraente? - certa duvida aparece em sua mente, não importava se ela foi eleita uma jogadora sexy, ela queria que ele falasse para ela.

-Você esta brincando não é? Me diga que isso é brincadeira? - Gina fica surpresa com os olhos verdes do moreno que queimavam com uma paixão intensa - Você é uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi na vida... Você tem um espirito ígneo que faz meu coração bater descontroladamente... Seu cabelo parecia uma chama intensa quando você voa e ainda mantenho a imagem de você dormindo com onze anos na frente da lareira na minha mente... Seus olhos... Merlin... Eu nunca tinha pensado em uma cor que poderia encantar tanto... Dizem que meus olhos são exóticos, mas os seus olhos podem deixar os meus no chão... - ele segura o rosto da ruiva e fala com uma voz embargada - Eu... Eu amo você Gina Weasley... Estive apaixonado por você por doze anos... Você não é apenas linda... Você é maravilhosa... - ele a encara diretamente e então vira os olhos - Mas... Não acho que eu mereço... - Gina agora segura o rosto dele e fala.

-Sim Harry... Você merece sim... - e antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca ela o beija apaixonadamente, ela não se importa se Edwiges estava cantando alegremente por eles enfim terem se acertado ou a porta voar aberto com o povo que veio ver se Harry estava bem pelo barulho da Fênix, tudo o que importava para os dois era que aquele beijo durasse mais tempo.

**Homenagem:**  
**Este capitulo vai para todos os leitores que lêem e que gostam das minhas histórias... Sinto que devo dar uma explicação sobre o porque de eu estar terminando a fics assim...**

**Esta fics foi criada em uma madrugada que eu não consegui dormir... Durante três dias eu escrevi rapidamente para não perder a inspiração da fics... E conclui ela rapidamente... Ela foi projetada para ser pequena porque era uma "fics de madrugada"...**

**Peço desculpas se vocês esperavam algo grande e com muitos capitulos... Eu estou tentando reiniciar o espelho real e os outros projetos que tenho... Mas ultimamente ando desinteressado por fics... Ainda tentarei escrever e espero poder corresponder a expectativa de vocês... Mas só peço que aguardem a minha inspiração deixar de fugir e que eu consiga escrever...**

**Muito obrigado mesmo por acompanhar minhas fics...**

**Até breve.**

**Kawa, Jewel e Mago Merlin que betou a fics..rs**


	9. Capitulo IX - Epilogo

**Serviço de Proteção às Harpias.**

**Resumo: **Gina é uma das artilheiras do Harpias de Holyhead, mas o que acontece quando maus elementos começam a ameaçar o time do Harpias? E se o seu novo proprietário decide que as meninas precisam de proteção? A ruiva não aceita ser protegida, mas ela não tinha escolha, ela irá se sentir à vontade com um mistérioso guardião?

**N/A: **Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente e então começam a gritar: NOSSO TUDO NOSSO... ISSO TUDO É NOSSO... -Das sombras surge Jewel com um chicote e um sorriso -O que vocês falaram meninos? -Censurado- Desculpem a interrupção caros leitores, mas meu primo e o amigo dele tem algo a dizer -Kawa e Mago seriamente avariados -Esta fics foi feita sem fins lucrativos, foi feita apenas para entretenimento das pessoas... Nada aqui é nosso... Nada nosso... Nada... - Jewel sorri inocentemente -Bons meninos...

**Capitulo IX - Epilogo.**

Francesca Avelon caminhava pelos corredores do departamento dos aurores com um olhar superior em seu rosto, mas todos que a viam escondiam os sorrisos sabendo que tudo aquilo não passava de uma fachada, principalmente porque a mulher parecia dar pulinhos quando chegou à porta do seu namorado e quase marido Joseph Alberon.

-Você tem noticias deles? - ela pergunta assim que entra, ao que seu namorado cruza os braços e faz beicinho para a namorada que o beija. - Eu sei amor... Desculpe ser direta... Mas a capitã anda num suspense... Ela falou que tinha um pressentimento sobre algo... Mas eu não sei se ela falou sobre o jogo que vamos ter com o Orgulho ou se ele enfim vai perguntar pra ela... - Joseph sorri para a namorada e retira o cartão postal do jovem casal voando em uma reserva de Dragões na Romênia.

-Parece que eles estão voltando esta semana... Gina deixou claro que vai colocar vocês em treinamento intensivo novamente - Joseph esconde um sorriso ao que sua namorada parecia estremecer. Era sempre a mesma coisa desde que o casal se reuniu há dois anos, todo o final de semana a capitã das Harpias e seu novo namorado Harry Potter, iriam sumir para algum lugar do mapa, mandariam cartões e então voltariam com novos métodos de investigação no caso de Harry e novos tipos de treinamento de voo que a ruiva aprendeu e decidiu que as Harpias merecia aprender também.

Francesca ainda dizia que os americanos eram loucos de usarem seis balaços para treinar agilidade e sem nenhum batedor para defendê-los.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta e um homem de cabelo loiro colocou a cabeça para dentro e fala com uma voz arrastada.

-Notícias do infeliz? - Draco manda uma carranca para o cartão de Joseph ao que o auror joga o cartão para o chefe - Voando com os dragões... O que ele quer fazer logo? Mergulhar com sereianos carnívoros? Depois vem me criticar por eu não saber escolher o nome do meu filho... Pois saiba que é um nome bonito... - O loiro treme a cabeça e sai murmurando - espero que ele volte antes do aniversário do Scorpion... Ele voltou em cima da hora no aniversário do Teddy e o menino não largou dele durante a festa inteira... Ele é padrinho do meu filho também... - o casal apenas ouve o homem sair ainda resmungando sobre o casal louco que ele tinha chamado para serem padrinhos do seu filho.

-Será que ele não percebeu que o Harry faz isso exatamente porque gosta da atenção dos afilhados? - Francesca apenas dá de ombros ao que Joseph lhe oferece a carta de Gina contendo os novos movimentos que ela queria experimentar para o time quando voltasse.

Havia pelo menos vinte movimentos apenas de apanhadores.

Enquanto o jovem casal lia sobre o mundo que a ruiva descobria ao lado do namorado, os dois jovens em questão estavam deitados em uma rede enquanto olhavam para o céu estrelado. Eles tinham viajado para alguns países que Gina nunca tinha sonhado conhecer, mas cada final de semana com seu namorado era uma aventura que ela nunca iria esquecer.

-Parece que fazem mais do que dois anos que fazemos isso... - Ela se aconchega mais nos braços do moreno que sorri.

-Uma vida com você é perfeito... - Gina nota algo em sua voz e se vira para o moreno que tinha os olhos verdes brilhando de emoção - Eu sei que estamos namorando há apenas dois anos... Mas eu quero isso para a vida inteira Gina... Eu quero você na minha vida - ele retira uma caixa do bolso e abre para ela, dentro havia um diamante brilhante que tinha duas esmeraldas e dois rubis pequenos envolvendo a pedra delicadamente, o anel era feito finamente para combinar com a mão pequena da ruiva - Case-se comigo Gina... Me faça o homem mais feliz desse mundo podendo compartilhar a minha vida com você... - a ruiva sorri para o moreno e o beija apaixonadamente, tentando transmitir toda a alegria, felicidade, paixão e amor que ela poderia sentir naquele momento naquele simples beijo. Harry parecia sorrir em meio ao beijo, ele não precisava de resposta, aquele beijo já tinha lhe dito tudo.

_Um mês depois._

-Eu ainda não acredito que minha filhinha esta se casando - Molly fala com os olhos marejados ao que as duas estavam terminando os preparatórios do vestido. Hermione encantava a maquiagem da ruiva enquanto Luna, que tinha voltado de uma lua de mel com Neville que durou três anos, fazia suas unhas e as meninas das Harpias pareciam falar alegremente enquanto vestiam as roupas de damas de honra.

-Não chora mãe... Assim eu vou borrar a minha maquiagem de novo... - Hermione era mais do que feliz de encantar a maquiagem de novo, embora todo o choro estivesse a fazendo sentimental também e ela estava quase explodindo em lágrimas também.

-Hermione... - Luna a encarou e então murmurou no seu ouvido, no começo a morena ficou com os olhos largos, mas então vendo a amiga cabecear, ela saiu correndo da sala.

-O que aconteceu Luna? - Gina pergunta preocupada ao que a loira sorri.

-Vamos apenas dizer que o seu casamento não vai ser apenas a única ocasião feliz de hoje... - Somente mais tarde quando os brindes foram feitos que Hermione puxou Gina no canto e lhe contou que estava grávida, ela não queria estragar a festa da cunhada ao que Gina sobe no palco e fala sobre o novo sobrinho ou sobrinha e todos pareciam alegrar e correr para Hermione e Rony que tinha os olhos largos e encarava Hermione com uma alegria indiscutível.

Ela sentiu dois braços a envolverem e nem precisou se virar para saber quem era.

Ela sentia aqueles braços nos últimos dois anos.

-Obrigado por me dar tudo isso Gina... - a ruiva se virou para o marido e sorri de forma intensa.

-Você conquistou tudo isso Harry... Você mereceu tudo isso... - os dois apenas se viram para ver os irmãos Weasley fazendo o irmão menor beber enquanto Hermione ainda era paparicada pela Sra Weasley e todas as meninas das Harpias.

Gina se aconchegou mais nos braços do marido e sorri. Alguns anos atrás ela tinha se recusado terminantemente ter o homem como seu segurança e agora ela estava ali, segura com o homem que ela amava, viajava por todos os cantos do mundo e descobria um mundo que ela nunca imaginou existir.

A ruiva sempre sentiu que não tinha um lugar para ela, ela tinha o Quadribol, mas que tinha se tornado seu dever, ela tinha sua família, mas ela tinha crescido e seguido em frente.

Mas com Harry ela poderia descobriu o que lhe faltava, ela descobriu o verdadeiro amor.

Enquanto Harry a abraçava mais e eles riam de Draco sendo empurrado para a bebedeira com Rony, ela suspirou contente em descobrir que ela enfim tinha encontrado um lugar que ela poderia chamar de lar.

_**Fim.**_

**N/A: "entra cautelosamente com um escudo de chumbo nos braços e encara a todos" **

**Eu sei... Eu falei que ia terminar... Mas vocês pensaram... "ele não vai terminar agora ne?" como eu disse.. fics de madruga... sempre é complexo... pedir por favor não me matem ajuda? rs**

**Eu realmente sinto muito por não escrever uma fics enorme que fascinaria a todos... mas eu realmente não consigo escrever mais do que isso... Eu agradeço muito que vocês tenham lido e gostado da fics...**

**Este capitulo final vai para todos que leram... Todos os meus amigos e todos que eu levo no coração...**

**Obrigado por tudo...**

**Talvez eu ainda poste algo este ano... Mas em todo o caso se eu não conseguir escrever até lá... Desejo a todos um final de ano e boas festas... Tudo de bom para vocês e que todos os seus desejos se realizem...**

**Até qualquer dia pessoal..rs**


End file.
